The Final Journey to Detective Conan
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: After Ten Years, Edogawa Conan Mystery Disappearances..Ran Have been waiting for Tens Years for Shinichi, who haven't came Back. Ayumi Have been Waiting for Tens Years for Edogawa Conan, who haven't come back.. When The Moments That Ran, Saw Conan. It will Changed her life forever. When The Moment that Conan Saw Ran. It will Changed his Life forever. [Notice this story isn't mine!]
1. The Day That I Never Saw Conan-Kun Again

This is rated M, for sexual language, mature adult strong language, violent, and some blood gore! You have been warned! Anyway this is rewrite of story. :) Good luck!

* * *

Ayumi POV

"Oh fuck!" Conan yelled and his glasses is no where have seen.

"C-Conan-kun...? W-where are you...I...I can't see...!" For the first time ever I felt so hopeless, I first thought that I going to die..

"Ayumi-chan, you alright! Oh thanks God. Ayumi-chan, what ever you do, do not open your eyes..."

"What's going on!? Conan-kun are you hurt? " I panicked.

"You are alright Ayumi-chan..Ayumi-chan," Conan-kun suddenly stood up and look at the distance of the endless rain. "The ambulance is coming. Promise me...Promise me that you'll take care of Detective Boys and...And...Ran." Conan-kun said quietly at the word Ran.

Suddenly, I heard muttering about, _leave her, she will be alright. I promise...Shinichi-chan._

"W-who is, there..?" I mumbled weakly. then, I passed out.

After that fateful day...That was a last time I ever see Edogawa Conan-kun again...

Not for another ten years..

Ran POV

I yawned then get up slowly and opened window then stare at Sun rises, "It been tens years already..." I sighed sadly. I turned around then walk to mirror and look at Shinichi and I at Tropical Land, "Good morning Shinichi." I kissed Shinchi small head.

Then I look at photo of Conan-kun and I. "Good morning Conan-kun " I tried to smile, but I couldn't. First I lost, Shinichi, thirteen years ago _and_ ten years ago, I lost _Conan-kun_..I sobbed little Bit. I technically love Conan-kun, He just like my little brother...Then, I wiped my tears from rolling on my cheek.

I thought, _Be brave Ran...Be brave._

Then, I get dressed then go to kitchen.

" Good morning-!" I stopped then, I gasped. "Oh Jesus on the cracker!" I cursed.

The kitchen is a mess! The counters were full of bags of damned alcohol. There _fucking_ rapers everywhere. It look like my kitchen have blow up for some goddamn reason. Then, I heard giggling.

I thought, oi _oi, you brat. You pay for this._

I cracked my knuckles and my dark aura spread along with a vein popped on my forehead.

"No long have seen you brat.." I put a very scary looking while my darkest aura spread, like it will kill you in your sleep.

Genta cursed and said, "Oh fudge. If we only haven't laughing...Oh God...We're doomed."

Mitsuhiko groaned, "This is your fault man, _only_ If you a have eaten breakfast, before we pranked Ran-neechan... "

" _Hey_! I was trying to lose weight! Like getting six pack abs. So I can get those hot ladies.." Genta said thoughtfully.

"Pervert... _Since_ when you are a perverted?"

"Mitsuhiko you bastard..."

"ENOUGH! Now, you two clean my kitchen period. Or, you will stuffer worst punishment. " I said and give my best death glare.

They groaned they don't seem have a choice..they said, "Haiiii~~!"

"Oh wait! Where is the hell is Ayumi-San? She usually help you to prank..." I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Oh..Dunno... I think she's at school." They replied stupidity.

"Wait the minute, don't tell me..That you ditched class..."

"Oh shit."

"You damned fools!" I yelled and then, grab Mitsuhiko and Genta's ears. Then, hurried to school.

"Ow! Fudge! It hurts!" Genta cried and rubbing his ear.

"Ow, ow! Stop it Ran-neechan! It hurts!" Mitsuhiko cried and rubbing his red ear.

"Shut up, you fools! " I yelled. Then arrived at school. Then, I let go (Get it? Frozen? Pfft!) of grabing their ear.

They groaned, "It's hurts.." They rub their both ears.

"You baka! This is your fault." I shouted. Then sighed.

"It been ten years, since, Conan's disappearance!" Genta shouted. "And, he betrayed _Ayumi!_ " He shouted. He gasped and cover his mouth. "Sorry..." he mumbled.

I sighed, then I walk away.

I thought, _Shinichi, you damned fool you left me over..Over ten years...Why your never-ending case never ended..?_ I sobbed

FlashBack

I look at my phone and look at the phone calls.

Strange...It been two weeks...Since that last call..Now I'm getting worried. Conan-kun and now Shinichi...

I'm getting a bad feeling about this..(Star Wars! Han Solo! Lol!)

I started to call Shinichi...

 _Hello, Ran.._

I gasped, but I realized this is a voice mail call.

I started to feeling nervous.

"H-hey Shinichi...Y'know it been two week! YOU HAVEN'T CALLED! For haven's sake!" I scolded lightly.

 _Ran...I'm sorry...But, I'm going to go on a long everlasting case..I'm afraid...This will be the last call you'll hear for a...A...A long time. I'm sorry, if you moved on. I'm also sorry, I hoped you have a good life..Without me. Pretended that I haven't been existed. Thanks you for everything. Mouri Ran._

"W-wait wait Shini-!"

 _Beep beep beep._

End of the FlashBack.

Then, I stopped at Shinichi's house, then I realizes that, someone is there. Maybe, It was oroka thief? Oh..Oh no not again..

"Heya Kudo-"

"Oh..Oh for god's sake, Don't call me that, Kudo Shinichi is dead. "

This voice...How could it be? Shinichi?!

"Erm, sorry my bad.. Hey, Conan-"

Conan-kun?!

I Have no choice but, I need to see Conan-kun and why that man, said "Kudo" then, I walk front of their face.

"S-Shinichi? " I gasped at the teenager Shinichi just like thirteen years ago.

"Oh shit." Conan mumbled.

To be continued..


	2. Secret Revealed

I don't own Detective Conan! It all belong to Gosho Aoyama-Sensei!

* * *

Conan POV

"Oh my God, It Ran-nēchan! It been ten years!"

"Help me Hattori.." I whispered to Heiji.

"Don't 'lame 'n me Kudo. This is you' Girlfriend." he whispered back.

I gasped, and try not blush;but I don't think I do really good job at it.

"She is not!"

"She is!"

"She is not!"

"Enough!" Ran yelled.

"Where have you been!? You haven't content me for _ten_ years! Conan-kun...No...Shinichi!" Ran yelled.

I winced at her voice raised, It definitely the sign that she is pissed. I don't think I can't lie to her...

"Listen Ran-nēchan, Kudo Shinichi-niichan is dead, for ten years. He is not alive anymore." I talk seriously.

"Oh Really!?" Ran mocked. "Why you look just like him, huh? You look exactly like Shinichi who left me ten years ago!"

"Why the hell you haven't been aged!? It been ten freaking years!" Ran yelled.

" Kudo...Time have come. You need to tell her, no more lies..." he whispers in my ear. ((YIKES! Yaoi alert!))

I sighed.

"Seem you know, who am I. Now, let talk in house. It not safe out here...yet."

Ran nodded.

We walked in my old house. Damn, I haven't been in this house ever since I become, Edogawa Conan...Wow, there sure a lot of dust since, Subaru left this house ten years ago...

"Now, tell me where the hell you have been and what the hell happen to you.." Ran replied.

"Okay..This where all begins..." I told her about Where I left her in tropical land and how I turned into this puny body. Finally, I told her about Black Organization.

"Until, few weeks ago, Hattori and Haibara and I defeated Black Organization.." I grinned proudly.

"And...?" Ran asked; knowing there still more.

I sighed.

"Haibara found cure for me, I refused to take it because, Kudo Shinichi is dead other word, He never been exists. I thought you will forget about me by now or get married. I still can't believe that you have been waiting for me for ten years.. "

"You baka, You should've tell me about this ten years ago.." Ran told him with a slight of concern.

I went silent for moments and quickly changed the subject.

"..Oh by the way how um...Are Detective Boys?" I asked.

" Oh SHIT! Shinic- I mean, Conan-Kun I forgot to tell you...Detective Boys is gone for ten years. Ayumi-Chan quits and waited for you since you vanished. That day, Ayumi-Chan changed she no longer the Ayumi-Chan that I known." Ran cried.

"Oh Shit." Word just came from my mouth.

"I need to see her right now Ran! To let her know! " I yelled then run off as fast I could.

Oh God, I am screwed...Oh God forgive me.

Ayumi POV

"Ayumi-San! Wanna go to mall?" Girl asked.

I smiled.

"No thanks you, but I have a duty today." I remind her.

"Oh, yeah you are right. Maybe next time." Girl nodded sadly and waved and left.

I sighed.

"Hey Conan-Kun...-" I stopped talking.

"Jesus, This is going to be a bad habit." I groaned.

Then I imagine that Conan-kun was here.

"Hey, Ayumi-chan, need help? " Conan echoed in my head.

Younger Ayumi blushed.

"Y-yes Conan-Kun.."

then I woke up from daydreaming.

I saw a boy with brown hair with glasses? Why he look so familiar?

Then I, spoke up.

" um are you lost? Young man?" I asked awkwardly.

Why my heart is beating so fast?!

"Oh, I am looking for, Ayumi Yoshida." He replied.

"Oh! Erm...That is me." Told him awkwardly.

"Oh! I hardly recognize you, Ayumi-Chan. After all it been ten years." He put a large smile.

I gasped in shocked.

" N-no way...You can't be...Conan-Kun? " I gasped in horror.

Conan POV

I smiled.

"Yes, that who am I.." I replied.

"Stay there! I am coming down! " Ayumi yelled.

Few minutes later.

"Oh my God, I am not dreaming.." Ayumi cried happily.

"What!? What do you mean by that?!" I laughed.

"S-s-so w-where have you been?" Ayumi's voice sound shaking.

"Erm..You see...I was in coma." I lied smoothly.

"For ten years...?!" Ayumi cried.

"T-this is, my fault..That gas leak...That house...Was burned down...I was the one to put you coma.." Ayumi sobbed.

"What did you say?! This wasn't anybody fault...This was mine. I put you on risk. I have abandoned my partner...But, this was all in the past." I apologized.

Ayumi cried And cried until her eye was bright red.

"Ayumi-Chan, this is enough of crying." I remind her.

"S-sorry Conan-Kun..." Ayumi apologized.

"By the way, How Genta And Mitsuhiko?" I asked.

"Well, they never change not even a bit." Ayumi smiled weakly.

I laughed.

"I Knew it...Haha..."

"Erm...Conan-Kun where is Ai-Chan?" Ayumi asked.

I went silent for few moment. Then my face went dark.

"She is gone." I lied.

"W-what..? You are kidding?" Ayumi gasp in shocked.

"She...She...was Dying with her dying breath, she wanted save my life..." I lied smoothly.

"Oh Jesus." Ayumi gasp in horror.

" She recently passed away few year ago, while I was in coma." I lied.

"No...No..." Ayumi cried.

"I am so sorry for your loss..." I pretend that I crying. Oh good lord, seem I was able to fool Ayumi-chan sorry Ayumi this case have declared to be a secret..

"I need to go, Ayumi-chan. I promised you I will coming to school tomorrow!" I waved and ran off.

Hm...Should I go to see uncle? I wonder He will changed..Ha..ha..I bet he won't.

I laughed.

I walk to Detective Mouri Agency, suddenly I realized this place have grown old for past ten years...Then, I Imagine from ten years ago walking home from school..I opened the door.

"I am home!" I yelled.

"Uh...What? Hey kid, this place is closed for ten years." Uncle said drinking beer.

Oi, oi I knew that he'll drink beer...-" Wait, what!? Uncle, don't tell me you close this shop for ten years. To drink? You never changed..Not even one bit.." I sighed.

"Who are you talking about? Who is uncle? Don't tell me...you are that brat from ten years ago..Is that you brat?! "

To be continued..


	3. Shinichi's Decision

I don't own Detective Conan! It all belong to Gosho Aoyama-Sensei!

* * *

Conan POV

"It can't be.." Uncle dropped his beer to floor.

"Uh..No long have seen uncle.." I told his nervously; expecting to get yelled and get hit on the head like back then, when I looking for clues on the crime scene.

"You little brat! Where the hell have you been?! " Uncle yelled.

I laughed dryly with a sweat dropped.

 _Know it._

"Erm...I was..Uh, in coma." I lied.

"What!? Why the hell those bastards doctor told Ran that you wasn't ride in ambulance.." Uncle replied suspiciously.

I guessed that Uncle got improved his detective sense. Thanks God, he was so stupid back then.

"Uh..You see...Uh..The person found me lying down on other side and rush to different hospital." I lied smoothly and hopefully he get it.

"Why the hell the person didn't told us..." Uncle thought suspiciously.

"Uh, Uncle? Tell me, what the hell happened here while I was in uh, coma? " I asked.

"Oh!" He said dumbly. "Ran moved out..And there no famous Sleeping Kogoro anymore..I retired ten years ago..I never even thought about you." Uncle laughed stupidly.

I sweat dropped

Oi, oi I knew that coming...

"Oh, what happen to inspector Megure and Sato and Takagi?" I asked.

"Oh, Inspector Megure...He is on different case right now and he waiting for Shinichi over ten years..And Sato and Takagi got married seven years ago.." Uncle replied.

Seriously? Inspector Megure still waiting for me? Wow, I thought he hated me when I kept solving the case back then.

"Uh, wow. Congratulations for Sato and Takagi. " I smiled.

"Yeah, I think the rumors is true about Shinichi death." Uncle grinned.

Oi,oi I am right here.

"What about Sonoko-nēchan?" I asked.

"Oh her? She got married. I think she is at her husband house."

"Oh. How about Kaitou Kid?" I asked.

"That Kaitou Kid? He retired since he, found Pandora."

Oh... I felt uncomfortable hearing the news about Kaitou Kid retired. I guess. Congratulations Kid...I missed the old days already.

"Uh I guess that is it. Um, Uncle can I go to see professor's house?" I asked.

"Uh Okay? By the way brat, where are you going sleep?" He asked. "I swear to god...I have enough of freeloaders." He muttered sarcastically.

I sweat dropped.

Oh Shit..I completely forgot about it. I came to Japan in the rush, I barely thought about where I'm going.

"I dunno, I will think about it later. Bye Uncle." I waved and quickly ran out. Before uncle ask anymore ridiculous questions.

Damn..Japan really has changed over ten years..There is no more Kaitou Kid..What I should do? Should I walk around to see if building changed? That sound good..

I walked to Tropical Land, when those bastards who shrink me. Seem this place haven't changed. I walked to the tower when I first met Kid. I sighed.

There seem no more that stupid Phantom Thief anymore..So peaceful.. I sighed sadly.

I walked to that house that was burned down ten years ago. I remembered the day I abandoned my friends...That was bad memories.

I walked to my old school , when I was Shinichi Kudo, I could've graduated by now. And..I could've be with Ran..I shook my head. What is wrong with me? Ran no longer my Ran anymore...

I walked to Soccer field when I was in middle schooler..I was practicing in rain...

Then, I look up at the sky, I realized the sun is gone. Oh man, maybe..I should go home...I am going have busy day tomorrow..

I walked to my old house...I thought about Sherlock Holmes novels..I wonder if Holmes doing now...I went in my old house, I cough.

My God, there are so many _evil_ dust..I went to my bedroom, I suddenly saw a letter on my bed.

I grab it and opened it up. It said,

 _Dear Shinichi,_

 _Where have you been? It been five years since you left me..Your house have a lot of dust..It Seem you haven't come back.. And Shinichi you haven't come over to your high school graduation party.. And, the rumors is getting worse..It horrible! I can't believe about the rumors...I forgot to tell you, yesterday there were man proposed me. I refused..Shinichi please come back..Don't forgot about our promise.._

 _From your childhood friend,_

 _Ran._

I fold the letter and put on my dusty desk.

Oh my god..Ran. You really did waited for me..

I fall to my knees and sobbed.

For few moment later. I whipped my tears.

" I am...Really a fool.." I laugh softly. I walked out of my room then walked downstairs and grab door knob. For the last time I turned around and look at the dusty clock that hasn't been moved since that night ten years.

I walked out of my old house and locked the door..and threw key to this house.

I was too angry, sad, and regret.

At nightfall, I walk to the top of the hill. This when I took Ran to see fireworks...I lay down and look at Stars.

I smiled with tears.

God...I-I missed Ran...I really am a fool..

I put my hands up to sky, "Seem there no more serious case anymore..Maybe I should leave Japan..go to America." I close my eyes for moments and open them.

I look at clock it said, three thirty am.

Damnit It almost four. I get up and walk down slowly.

Where should I go? I can't go home...

I look at my glasses and I thought about something stupid..Like most stupidest thing that I ever done entire life.. I went to drugstore and buy a graffiti.

I went to outside of police station and shake the gaffiti.

"Now, let have a fun begins, " I smirked; like I'm going insane.

I spray the graffiti on wall I wrote, ' _Kudo Shinichi is dead! Beware, his death is near._ '

I have regrets my decision.

I am being a bad boy.

Edogawa Conan no longer exists.

Suddenly my vision getting darker and darker until I cannot see the stars or the sky.

The next thing I knew, I was in my house.

I woke up from sweat.

"Where the hell am I?" I mumble weakly.

When I come from my senses. I realized I was in my house! Holy shit. What was I doing last night? I can't remember..For some reason I need to look at news. I gets dressed and I got my glasses on then, I went downstairs and turn on the tv.

I saw the news...

"Oh Shit." I cursed.

"Early this morning, Tokyo police officer found this horrible threat of high school Detective Kudo Shinichi who haven't been seen for twelve years..Right now Japan is now looking for Kudo Shinichi. Excuse me sir, are you Inspector Megure?" Reporters asked.

"Yes. I am."

"What was your last time that you have seen Kudo Shinichi?"

"Well, It was twelve years ago on roller coasters murder case. Along his girlfriend, Mouri Ran-kun. "

I blushed, when Inspector said that I'm Ran's boyfriend.

Oi, oi I am not her girlfriend.

"When he left the case, He told his girlfriend that he need to leave and promise to come home and then he have gone missing ever since."

I gaped.

Where did Inspector heard that?

"Where was the murder case take place? " One of the reporter asked.

"Well, I believed it was Tropical Land." Megure replied.

"Have you seen come out of Tropical Land?" One of the reporter asked.

"Well, no- " Stop talking for moment, when he suddenly realized something.

"I need to go."

"To where?" One of the reporter asked.

"To Tropical Land."

Then, I turn off the tv.

"Oh great..." I groaned.

I heard door knocking.

"This is police." One of the police said.

"Open this door!" One of the police demanded.

Oh Shit, if answer the door, then I will be damned.

I quickly ran to other side of the house and left without get noticed.

Oh God. Who the hell did this?

And, I realized I have school..

Damnit Ayumi-chan will chewed me out. I don't have any uniform.. Oh Jesus...Did I wake up on wrong side of the bed?

I saw a lot of police cars..

I need to get help and get a hell of here.

I sighed

Seem I have no choice..I need to call Hattori.

To be continued..


	4. Shinichi's Unluckily Day

I don't own Detective Conan! It all belong to Gosho Aoyama-Sensei!

* * *

This chapter have been edited.

Conan POV

I immediately grabbed my phone and call Hattori.

"Come on Hattori...Pick the damn phone..." I mumbled.

"Hello?" Hattori asked.

"Oh thank Kami-sama, did you seen the news? A threat?" I asked hopefully, so I don't have to explain to him.

"Hm? Oh, uh um, 'eah. Kudou are ya 'kay?"

"Uh yeah..." I said. "Listen Hattori I need a ride. I know this is a very bad timing for kami's sake, but you're my friend that know my identity for the past ten years. You gotta help me, I'm surrounded by poorly disguise of police officers." I said looking around seeing poorly disguised officers nervously.

"Sure! Where 're ya at Kudou?"

"Uh, give me a second." I look around for address and saw the address. "Thirteen avenue on Tokyo street."

"Okay. I will be 'here about ten or seven minutes, since I'm closer."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye Kudou."

 _Beep._

Dammit, how this happen? Oh Jesus almighty Christ this is going to be one if the hell's case.

Suddenly my stomach growled angrily.

I give a tiny groan. I forgot about food. Don't even ask how I could possibly forgot it. Something like... 'It's extremely important to humanity' well then fuck it. I immediately thought about coffee and bread. It's making me even more hungry.

I wondered where is the nearest cafe. I'm not even used to this city yet. Since I was in United State of America for ten years and got a habit to English not Japanese. Weird, eh? I'm full blooded Japanese not English Americans. Yet I'm pretty sure that all my favorite cafe is gone after ten years have passed.

Suddenly I got a idea. Maybe if I find a map. I'm sure that there's a map somewhere since half of Americans or other countries come here for temporary or permanent. I looked for map, but unfortunately it's all sold out. Damn...Did I get unlucky day?

Moments later, I spoke up and asked politely at the middle age lady who is sitting on a bench, feeding the birds.

"Excuse me ma'am. Do you know where's the nearest cafe or shop?"

The lady look up and then point at the sign that said 'Donny's'.

I sighed in relief. I'm saved!

"Thanks you ma'am."

The lady didn't say a word...Creepy.

I left without a word and went to Donny's and I went in.

"Welcome to Donny's." Waitress smiled.

I stunned and almost forgot what I'm going to order for.

"Um. Do you have any coffee?" I asked.

"Oh yes we do." The waitress smiled.

"How much?" I asked.

"131 yens*." She said.

"Erm. I want two coffee please." I said, showing her two fingers.

"Okay!" She smiled brightly. "Coming up!"

"Thanks!" I smiled.

I went to table and sat down looking at the window.

Moments later.

Someone screamed in horror.

Oh Jesus almighty Christ. Ignore it...Ignore it...I'm not Shinichi Kudo...

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and clutch my hands with a sweats rolling down from my head. I kept glancing at the peoples that is muttering that is surrounded near by the entrance of the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S DEAD! SOMEONE CALL AMBULANCE AND POLICE!" Someone shrieked.

I groaned and couldn't ignore any longer, I speed-walk to the crowded bathroom.

I saw dead body and then went to my 'detective habit mode' that I sworn myself that I won't do it again, but now it's broken.

"Stay back." I ordered.

And they did what I told them without a hesitation.

"What exactly happened here ma'am?" I asked.

"H-he only told me that he needed to use the b-bathroom..." She stammered in shock. "S-so he have been in the b-b-bathroom f-for t-ten m-minutes...I-I got worried and t-then I-I get up and g-go check on h-him to see i-i-if he's feeling o-okay...A-a-and I knocked the door and there's no answer I knocked r-repeatedly...I-I noticed the d-d-door isn't locked s-s-so I-I-I opened the d-door...A-a-And then I-I-I saw b-b-b-blood...N-n-now he's..." The lady couldn't finished her sentence she started to sobbed again.

I nodded in understanding.

"Okay, staffs please seal the front and back door. Don't let anyone out until I give it a okay."

Employee nodded and then walk to the front and back doors and seal them.

"Who are you anyway young man?" Lady asked while wiping her tears with a white spotted handkerchief.

I close my eyes for moments and then opened them. I give a smirk look.

"Edogawa Conan, a detective."

"A-a detective?" The lady said look shocked.

Customers and employees murmured like they have heard that name before, but where?

I asked customers and employees what were they doing before murder.

Moments passed.

I turned around and walked to the lady.

"Well?" The lady asked.

"With a luck, there is only three suspicious. " I telled her holding three fingers.

"Well, what their name?" The lady asked.

"The man with black jacket and his name is, Fumiya Ken'ichi thirty two years old. The girl who have freckles her name is, Fumi Saori Twenty one years old. Asuna Kira nineteen year old." I replied confidently.

"So who is it?" The lady asked.

" Oh, it easy. " I give a triumphed smirk.

Huh?" The lady asked looking like she got even more confused.

"Before the murder happened their socks were up, but after the murder the socks should be down because your boyfriend's blood was on it...So the murderer must've washed it, but it should leave a scarlet stain on it." I explained my reasoning.

"So...That was..?"

"The culprit is Asuna Kira! It's only could've been you!" I pointed at her with a smirk.

The customers and employees gasped in horror.

Asuna give her last evil laugher before she goes to prison and will be serving twenty five years in prison for her first degree murder.

"You have caught me, not a very bad detective. " She cackled evilly and then clapped.

Only a few minutes later the police come in and under arrest her for a first degree murder.

Police Come in and under arrest her for murder.

A little while later one of the police come toward to me.

"Uh thanks for the help." He said with a small smile.

"My pleasure." I smirked with a wave and then left.

I look at my phone's clock, it said 'ten twenty nine AM'

Damn..Where is the hell is Hattori anyway? He is about half an hour late for fuck's sake.

 _Honk honk!_

"Yo, Kud- I mean Conan." He replied nervously.

I glared at him for being late and almost said my name in public.

I huffed in annoyance and then get in the car, suddenly I realized I forgot to get my coffee.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Really? ' _Nothing_ ' my ass." He said.

I glanced at him with a mischievous grin.

"How is Kazuha going. After you left her for ten years without a single trace and you never give her any letter or any calls?" I said in teasing tone.

"Fuck ya Kudou, I never thought that you can be such a dick sometimes." He said sarcastically and touching his cheek as if he thought something extremely unpleasant.

I give him a smug smirk.

"You got slapped?"

"No."

I pulled down the window and then shouted loudly that everyone could hear.

"EVERYONE ALMIGHTY HEJI HATTORI GOT SLAPPED BY A WOMAN!" I shouted loudly and then whooped.

Hattori look like he want to kill me without a hesitation.

"You son of—-!"

"HATTORI! THERE'S A CAR!" I screamed, pointing at the window.

"What?" He asked stupidly and then look at the window. "OH FUUUUUUCK!"

He quickly turned the car over as fast as lightning.

 _SCREEEEEECH!_

Luckily the car didn't hit the another car, but it's almost did.

Hattori and I both panted and panted and then look at each other nervously.

"I better not tell Kazuha about this." He said at the same time as I spoke.

"I better not tell Ran about this." I said at the same time as Hattori spoke.

He drove in silent after ten minutes later, he finally spoke.

"Uh, Kudou where do ya want me to drop you off?" He asked.

I thought for a moment thinking back when I heard the news.

"Tropical Land."

"Eh?! Kudou 're ya sure 'bout that? Because you certainly look like 'you' when you're seventeen ten years ago."

"Don't worry." I assured him with a confident smile. "My mother trained me to disguise myself after all she is the legendary actress in worldwide."

Actually, I am a little worried...

Five minutes later we are finally here.

"Thanks for a ride Hattori, I'll call you back."

"Okay..." He doesn't sound so confident about me being alone whiling a new threat on live. "Be safe Kudou, if I see you missing or no calls from you I will kick your ass. No promises."

I rolled my eyes...God forbid this case.

By the time I saw Tropical Land sign that says 'Welcome to Tropical Land!' every time I see that sign, It make me pissed. This is the place where my death of my name and my alter ego is born. This is where I was poisoned and abandoned Ran for ten years. It's also brought terrible memories of those bastards who poisoned me in the first place.

By time I got in, there's sure a lot of policemen...And reporters.

I put my light green cap on, I got this from Hattori as a gift and then put a voice changer choker on so, my 'seventeen years old' Shinichi Kudo voice won't be easy enough to recognized.

Thanks to Agasa's invention..

If you are wondering where Agasa, he is never longer in Japan anymore, he has moved to America. Because his invention is famous there. Beside he moved few years ago..

Anyway I walked to mystery roller coaster that was my final case as Shinichi form before he was shrunken for life and temporary as Shinichi Kudo,.. Man, It been for ages since, I was Shinichi..Ever since I confessed Ran in London. Well that was only ten years ago.

I noticed Inspector Megure talking some employees that I meet over ten years ago. I turn around and whistled so, he won't notice me right away.

Couple minutes later.

I am getting bored. Maybe I should walk around, maybe I should go someplace that I went with Ran..That is a good idea..That was good memories.

I walked to tropical iceland, castle, dragon coaster, inverted-type roller coaster and steel roller coaster. That was a good memories...

I look at clock, I realized it three eighteen PM. Oh shit..I have been walking around for nothing . God forbid—.

I stopped for a moments and standing there in shocked.

This were I was shrunken and got found by my alter ego; Conan Edogawa! I should check it out...I look for no police is near, Okay the coast is clear.

I walked to the back of the building without realizing that I look like suspicious. I look at the ground and saw some scene from my memory that I was poisoned me ten years ago.

I noticed that there's some of my extremely dry blood that have never been dried up or washed away by the rain. I realized that I needed to get this extremely dry blood off the grass if police found this then, I will be screwed and damned.

I get my glove on, lend down and scrape my extremely dry blood off the grass.

Suddenly I heard footsteps...

"Oh shit." I cursed silently.

More the footsteps get closer, the more less time I gets.

"W-what the hell are you doing!?" Someone said with a familiar voice.

I immediately stopped what I'm doing and then stood up as fast as possible.

"I...I...Uhh..." I stammered.

"Is that blood?! OH MY GOD!"

"N-no you're misunderstanding me! This isn't what you think!" I shouted.

"Police! Police! Polic—!" Someone screamed.

I ran and covered someone month.

"Are you fucking Baka?!" I hissed.

The police come in, holding their guns, pointing at me.

"Put your hands up!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! Erm, I'm CSI! I come from America!" I lied,

"Why you have blood on your glove!?" They asked stupidly.

"This— I mean, I am collecting DNA from ground I found out it's been there since ten years ago—!"

"—First, let me see your CSI pass, _now_."

"Okay sir." I said nervously, giving my badge.

"Hm, your name is Jimmy Jackson? "

"Uh...Yes."

Oh thanks to professor's fake ID card. I know this's pretty illegal seemed I've no choice, but use it.

"Okay, you are coming with me to police station. To test that DNA blood sample. Apparently there're news about teenage high school detective Kudo Shinichi. I think you know the story of his."

Oh great...

"Hai~" I said sarcastically.

I groaned.

This is now official this is the worst day ever.

To be continued..

* $ 1.15 in USA.


	5. Kaitou Kid Rebirth

I don't own Detective Conan! It all belong to Gosho Aoyama-Sensei!

This chapter have been edited and this chapter is dedicated to a friend who help me to stand up against my depression! She helped me to how to write again! Thanks you for everything! :-D

* * *

Summary,

After ten years Shinichi went to Tropical Land once again to disguise himself as Jimmy Jackson. He found his own DNA from ten years ago that should've been destroyed, after been seen Shinichi got forced to go to the police station. Will his own DNA will be revealed?!

Author notes,

This is the part when Kaitou Kid returns after ten years! Now Kaitou Kid rebirth after ten years!

Conan POV

"Now...First I need to go to Inspector Megure for permission to leave." One of the police said.

"Uh huh." I nodded nervously with a sweat rolling down from my forehead.

After some time of walking and then we finally found Inspector Megure.

Jesus my man..He have grown old...His hair is grey and no longer black and so his beard.

"Well well...What do we have here?" Inspector Megure asked.

"Inspector we have found this boy who claimed himself a CSI in America. He recently found a DNA blood and I recall that he said this blood is possibly ten years old. I think this blood belong to Kudo." He said and then whispered to inspector at the end.

"Ah...You could be right since he went missing ten years ago and was last seen ten years ago..." He muttered under his breath and then look at me with a stern look. "Very well I'm coming with you."

"Hai."

Few minutes later, we got into the police car.

"Excuse me boy, what's exactly your name is?" Megure asked politely.

"Uh...My name is Edo—erm Jimmy Jackson." I replied nervously and almost slap myself for almost saying my alter ego name.

"Ah I see." He muttered under his breath and then said loudly that I could hear. "You just look exactly like when Shinichi-kun was seventeen ten years ago."

I gulped with a sweat rolling down from my forehead and then I chuckles nervously.

"Ha ha...Who is exactly Shinichi anyway?" I lied through my teeth.

Inspector Megure look surprise when I said that.

"Oh you see—."

I look at the window and then suddenly I saw someone that I wasn't expecting to see again.

I gasped in horror.

That cannot be...That man...Certainly look like...Kaitou Kid!

Kaitou Kid (in disguise) POV

I stared at Tantei-kun in slow motion. I Saw Tantei-kun get note or something...

And he showed me a sign in Latin? Strange...I didn't know that he took Latin class to study...

I realized he meant, 'You gotta help me Kid, this isn't a damned joke for Kami sake! You can help me since you are the master of the disguise! I am at the police station, please rescue me, or I'll be in a deep shit!'

I felt a huge lump in my throat.

I'm not Kaitou Kid anymore, I retired ten years ago! More importantly is Tantei-kun is alright? He finally spoken to me after ten years...I thought he died! He never spoken to me after all these years and then shockingly he spoke to me?! I knew something isn't right.

I sighed grimly and then getting more bitter thoughts.

I remembered that accident ten years ago...I was forced to faked my own death to protect Aoko from being tortured or murdered by those _dickfuckers bastards!_ Aoko was overwhelmed with grief by my unexpected 'death' still mourning after year of my 'death' Aoko finally got married...

Wait wait wait!

Wait the a damn minute...Why I still have feelings for her?! Fuck it! Love can be so confusing and I could hardly understand it! Fuck it all, I can't get over it.

I attempted to ignore the gruesome bitter thoughts.

I get my note that I haven't used for years.

"By clock pointing at the 1/3 shape,

the more places I be, the less you can see,

I will take something precious from you and safely return it,

that you can keep after giving it to someone else,

I will bring you down, but I'll never lift you up saw me where I never was and where I could not be,

And yet within that very place, my face you often see and say my name and I disappear. ((Author note: OOH YEAH I IMPROVED MY RIDDLES THIS TIMES SUCKERS IN DECEMBER 2018 BABY!))

\- Kaitou Kid (doodle)

I smirked at my riddles and quite satisfied. I finally sent it to the police station with a my new magic tricks that I self taught.

This where the fun begins!

Hehehe, I thought hysterically with a triumph look.

Conan POV

I seriously hope that Kaitou Kid can read Latin, if don't...I swear to motherfucking Kami my 'Conan' life will be over by my lack of intelligence mistake.

"Err..Jimmy? You sort have a pale face." Inspector Megure said, looking unsure what he is seeing right now.

"Heh...Sorry." I chuckled nervously as I dishevel my hair, looking quite anxious. "Can you mind say that again I was looking at the window for a second and then got lost in thought."

Inspector Megure raise his eyebrows like he won't believe it, but then nodded in understanding.

"Now where was I..." He muttered.

"Uh, about Kudo Shinichi."

"Oh! Pardon me, about Kudo Shinichi-kun..." He said and then look sad. "He was a Detective of the East and widely known as the savior of the police forces. He is quite nice young man...He was only fourteen when he become detective that he yearned for years. He _was_ almost look like my partner until ten years ago. He suddenly vanished into thin air without any single trace. He's like grandson to me..."

I felt a huge heave of guilt.

"Inspector! You aren't going to believe this, but we got a note from Kaitou Kid." The police said whiling driving.

"WHAT?! Impossible! It been ten years! What did he said!?" Inspector said excitedly.

"Well it says ' _By clock pointing at the 1/3 shape,_ _I will take something precious from you and safely return it_ , _the more places I be, the less you can see, that you can keep after giving it to someone else,_ _I will bring you down, but I'll never lift you up saw me where I never was and where I could not be, And yet within that very place, my face you often see and say my name and I disappear._ '"

"What the fuck?"

"Agreed inspector, the riddles is getting confusing as a fuck."

"Damn I wished Conan-kun is here." He sighed gloomy. "He can solve the riddles quickly while we, police officers, typically look clueless as a shitfuckers." He said sarcastically.

"Understatement of a decades sir." He replied sarcastically.

I glared at these two. It wasn't my fault that you two and so others are clueless as a shit.

I really hope that Kid know what I meant. I hope my deduction is correct.

Megure noticed my glare and then glared me back.

"Got any guess." He deadpanned.

"Nothing." I said quickly as possible.

I chuckled nervously and then look at the window in boredom.

I wonder what is Kid going to disguise...Maybe he is going to disguise me as Kudo Shinichi? I thought dryly.

No way in hell that Kid would since his number one 'favorite' helpful disguise will be no longer available. His disguise of me always saved his life couple times in a row. What a _bastard_. At the first time that he done it, he almost kiss _my_ Ran! Since then I vowed myself to get a sweet revenge to catch that motherfucker that dares use me as his disguise!

If my deduction is correct..Kaitou kid most likely will disguise as police officers as usual. I'm the only one that figured that most of the time in his heists, he only used police officer as his disguise, but sometime he used someone to personate like me for example.

I clutched my fists in passion. That was absolutely _unacceptable!_

I suddenly felt twinge of uneasiness.

-Linebreak-

We have arrived at Tokyo's police station.

"Uhm inspector?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do I have the right to see that 'sign'?" I asked.

Inspector Megure stares at me suspiciously like he think that I'm Kaitou Kid in the disguise.

"Alright..." He said suspiciously. "Mind tell me why?"

"Uh um." Well shit I didn't think about 'bout that. Think Kudo think! "To see the handwriting?"

I wanted to kick myself for making my response like a stupidest question that I ever heard.

"Okay...I'm going to sent one of my officers to watch you to make sure that you don't do anything." He said. I obviously knew that he is suspicious.

I gulped.

"Uh okay..."

"Officer Allen! Come here please!" Allen? That is sound like American name, weird that name sound familiar.

"Kashikomarimashita*!" Allen replied eagerly.

Allen ran across the room with a smile on his face.

When I saw him when he gets closer, he smirked..That smirk.. I realized that he is no doubt that he is Kaitou Kid!

My eyes grew wide in shock. Because I wasn't expecting to figure out which one of the police officers is Kaitou Kid _that_ fast! Well _shit_ this is definitely a new record, I figured out who is actually Kaitou Kid in matter of seconds!

Alright Kudo calm down and get my shit together, I thought.

"Uh, Jackson? Are you alright?" Inspector Megure asked, look quite concerned.

"Watashi wa genkidesu.**" I replied whiling gritted my teeth to keep my temper down.

Inspector Megure look bemused.

"Alright..." He said whiling glared at me and Kaitou Kid in disguise. "I admit that I don't know what the hell is going on here, but Mr. Allen do you mind leading this boy to that 'sign' would you?"

"Hai sir!" As 'Allen' walked toward me and grab my arm to lead the way and then smirked mischievously after we left the room.

I groaned at his mischievously smirk.

"You got to be shitting me."

"Well well that's not nice...T-a-n-t-e-i-k-u-n~!" He sings in a teasing tone.

"I'm not taking to you." I snapped. "I just can't believe that inspector was fooled."

"Heh...You really haven't changed a bit~!" Kid grinned mischievously. "Everyone was fool by my trickery, but you."

I sighed, knowing that is totally true.

"That's true." I admitted and then noticed the clock that says 5:00 PM. Oh _shit_ that's late!

Suddenly the light went dark and then I felt like I have been carried, but I couldn't see because it was too dark for me to see.

Only a few minutes later, I finally saw bright light and then turned mixture of scarlet and orange like a color of sunset.

Only a moment later I realized that I'm outside and...On the roof?

"What the fu—!"

"Hold your tongue!"

I give him a your-not-the-boss-of-me-you-dipshit look.

"Why I am here?" I said irritatedly. "Why you just kidnapped me?"

"Oh pardon me for kidnapping you." He said sarcastically.

I raised my eyebrows.

"What the in the kami's name happen to you?" I asked. "You never act like this before."

He smirked like he insanely mad.

"Oh the phantom thief is gone...And the new phantom thief have _rebirth_!"

"..." I really have nothing to say to him because he is _mad!_

Kid put off his officer disguise and show me his typical outfit that he typically wear for his heists, but the only thing is different that his face changed and quite similar to Shinichi Kudo face the only difference is nose and hairstyle. I stunned in shock because I felt like I'm seeing my own reflection.

"Well Tantei-kun let go on our date!" He replied cheerfully.

"Oh sure—!"

Suddenly my eyes grew wide in horror.

"Hold the phone! A date?! Oh hell no!" I stammered.

"Aw really? What a pity...I guess I will tell everyone in fact that you are Kudo Shinichi!" Kaitou Kid threatened.

"Excuse me?! Are you blackmailing me?!" I snarled.

"Oh pardon me." Kaitou Kid shrugged, not feeling sorry.

"You've two choices, one is surrender yourself and go on a 'date' with me and two is I'ma tell everyone in fact that you are Kudo Shinichi!" Kid threatened.

"Fuck you." I scowled.

"And fuck you harder." I added with a scowl look.

"Well well, what's your decision Tantei-kun?" Kid smirked and ignore me at that insult.

I groaned. I rather drown myself then rather be revealed.

"Fine." I said bitterly. "I will go on a date. One more thing, you are so going to disguise yourself a girl. I seriously don't want people to think that I'm a gay for fuck's sake."

"Oh dear you must be embarrassed." Kid giggled.

I give him a middle finger to say fuck off you retard. (( No offense you guys for the those who have disabilities, I don't support for the those who says the R word. It's incredibly disrespectful for the those who says it and I would like you to fuck off if you says it and apologize respectfully! :( Honestly my cousin of mine have disabilities and she is super excited when she do make up on my face. I found it is extremely adorable when she does it! ^~^ _# SpreadtheWordtoEndtheWord_ _!_ ))

"Well?" I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Well...I suppose..." He smiled.

I sighed look quite relieved at his response.

"Well. When the date start?" I demanded impatiently.

"Hmm...Tonight. At midnight, at the place that's abandoned for ten years."

"Wait. I need to ask you something."

"What's it?"

"Why you ask me out?"

"If you wanna wanna know, then give me your word."

"I—!"

"Your word."

I sighed.

"I promise, Kaitou Kid."

Kaitou Kid give a mischievous smirk as he touch his white top hat with a blue ribbon band and then his white monocle and that has a dangling green charm with a white clover imprinted on it suddenly turned shiny monocle. Suddenly I blink and then Kaitou Kid is gone.

What the...!

Suddenly I realized what the riddle that Kid made.

 _'By clock pointing at the 1/3 shape':_ Just Imagine a fraction of 1/3 and then imagine the clock. The hour hand is pointing at the hour of five and just imagine the hour line is longer that could fit the edge of the circle of the clock. And ta-dah it's a fractional of 5:00!

 _'I will take something precious from you and safely return it':_ He 'kidnapped' me and then left me on the roof of the police building for kami's sake without any harm and safely leaving me here without being saved...

'T _he more places I be, the less you can see,':_ Dark. The light went off. Peoples don't typically see in the darkness.

 _'That you can keep after giving it to someone else' :_ Giving my word to Kaitou Kid.

 _'I will bring you down, but I'll never lift you up':_ He brought me up to the roof, but he never brought me with him in the air.

 _'Saw me where I never was and where I could not be. And yet within that very place, my face you often see':_ I saw Kaitou Kid as my own reflection.

 _"say my name and I disappear.':_ I said his name and then he disappear without a trace. Damn magic tricks.

I wonder what the hell happened to Kud. I mean this is very unusual for him to act. I know it's only been ten years.

I begin to walk downstairs from rooftop.

—-

"Ah! Jackson!" He said eagerly. "Let start testing that blood sample that you found!"

Oh crap! I have no choice, but go with it,

"O-okay." I sweat dropped.

We went to the DNA room.

We gave the blood sample to doctor to analyze it.

"Alright here we go." Doctor said.

The doctor touch the button, and search for DNA blood sample belong to.

I closed my eyes until the doctor found out what DNA blood belong to.

The doctor gasped in surprise and gulp loudly.

"Well?! What the DNA blood belong to?" Megure asked eagerly.

"Let me ask again...This DNA blood is about ten years old correct?"

"Yes."

"This DNA blood certainly belong to Kudo Shinichi." The doctor replied nervously.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Inspector Megure stuttered.

"I said...This DNA blood certainly belong to Kudo Shinichi." The doctor said hastily.

"The hell?! Is this DNA blood is alive?!" Megure yelled.

"..."

"I SAID. IS THIS DNA IS ALIVE!?" Megure roared.

The doctor close their eyes for a few moments and then opened them.

"Sir. I'm sorry to sadden this news, but this...Is unbelievable! It's only shows his blood, but not exactly determine if he is alive or dead. It's completely unknown. I believe that he didn't make it."

"YOU BITCH! YOU THINK HE IS DEAD?! Megure bellowed and completely lost his temper and about to lunged the doctor.

I immediately get my stun-gun wristwatch and sent a tranquilizer dart to put Megure into sleep.

"Sorry Inspector."

"D-did you—!?" Doctor stammered.

"Keep this a secret, doc." I whispered to doctor right ear.

"Who the hell are you? Y-you aren't really Jimmy Jackson are you!" The doctor said confidently

"Edogawa Conan, a detective."

The doctor nearly choked.

"That cannot be...That little boy from ten years ago?!"

I put my voice changer choker off and my disguise off.

I grinned.

"Yes that's me."

"B-but you certainly look like—!"

"—Kudo Shinichi. Doc, let not speak that name again."

"O-okay..."

-Linebreak-

I look at the abandoned building that got burned down after ten years ago of that accident ten years ago. Only one person that lost his life during the fire, I heard that he traded his own life for death instead of taking the life of his childhood friend named 'Nakamori Aoko.' He died on her arm...

-Flashback from ten years ago-

No one POV

"KYAAA!" Aoko screamed and tripped over of a chair and then tried to grab something to hold on to prevent her from falling out the glass frail window.

"AOKOOOOO!" Kaito roared and tried to grab her hand at a very quick second it seem like it was too late, but he successfully grasped her hand firmly.

"Kaito! Kaito!" Aoko sobbed. She is actually afraid of height and her hand started slipping due to the heat of the fire, it's begins to sweat.

"Aoko listen to me—look at me in the eyes." Kaito demanded lightly.

Aoko whimpered and then nodded hastily.

"This is my final request before I meet Death...I love you since childhood, but you need move on after my death...Thanks you for everything..." He closed his eyes and then take his last breath before meeting Death.

" _Wait_! Aoko says _wait_!" Aoko shrieked in tears flowing down from her eyes.

Kaito get the blue rose and give to Aoko's hair.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito! Nice to meet you!" Kaito smiled weakly and then pull Aoko up and then pull himself forward to fall to his death.

"KAITOOOOOOOOOO!" Aoko cried out.

-Linebreak after the fire cool down-

"Kaito...Kaito..." Aoko sobbed holding Kaito pale body. "Please wake up..."

-Flashback ends-

Conan POV

But, why here?

I look at the clock of my watch and it says '11:57 PM'.

Well shit, that was a LONG walk from Tokyo Police station to burned abandoned building.

I better go on a rooftop.

I walked on the frail-looking stairs and tried not to break anything.

Now, I am at the door to enter the rooftop.

I grab the door knob and open them.

"Sorry that I am late, you dipshit leaving at the police stati—." I immediately stunned in shock and stared at Kaitou Kid's tears.

Oh what the hell? Am I dreaming?

Only after a few shocking second, Kid finally realized that I am here.

"Oh pardon me...Come here."

I walked toward to Kaitou Kid and then sat down.

"So...Would you mind tell me why, you chose this burned abandoned building?" I asked.

"This is eleven years anniversary of my death." Kid put a huge shitty smile.

"Death? Don't tell me—!"

"—That I faked my own death? Indeed. My childhood friend was there and saw my death front to of her own eyes. My childhood friend got married for her own good...Now, now, I have regret for my decision..."

"You son of bitch, you faked your own death?!"

"I know..." Kid said, looking quite upset. "After my own funeral I never saw her again. I heard the rumor that she got married...Aoko was the woman of my life and she a true queen among of women that I meet as long as I remembered. "Tantei-kun...Tell me one thing, where have you been for the past ten years? Answer me truthfully. You must not tell lies."

My face softened.

"Well...After I vanished without a trace, I went to America for ten years to order to defeat those dickfuckers that shrunken me. Finally ten years have pass, I finally was able to succeed, and I have won the battle. I accidentally forgot about Ran...I wanted to see her for the last time. I thought that she got married and forgotten about me, but after I learned that she have been waiting for me ten foolish years..." I said bitterly.

"Oh...I see that why you never come to my heist and all the polices are dumb as a shitfucker. No one is better then you."

"Awt thanks for compliment!" I blushed, it's not everyday that you get a compliment by a legendary phantom thief.

"Yeah I realized that as soon as I arrived here..."

"Tantei-kun."

"Don't worry about it, after all it been ten years."

"Yeah." Kid nodded in determination. "Aoko is no longer _my_ Aoko anymore. That is my decision."

"Have you visit Aoko as your disguise?"

"No remember? I never saw her again after my funeral remember? I only heard that she got married, so I left her space...I often wondered if she got any childhood...After all, it been ten years..."

Aoko POV

"Mommy, where are we going?" A young child asked.

"Aimi...We are going to the building...That is where your father died..."

"I have two dads?"

"Silly goose, you only have one."

"Which one?" Aimi asked eagerly.

"Kuroba Kaito..."

"Eeeh?! Who is that?"

"Your deceased father...The Japan's last powerful magician. Only the heir of Kuroba can do powerful tricks and impossible, but Kaito was the last Kuroba line and then become existent, but you...You are the only heir, but I'm not magician that do legendary tricks, only your father does and Kaitou Kid."

"Ooh magician!?"

"Hai—"

Suddenly there's a gun click.

"Give me your money, or I will kill your daughter." It snarled.

"NOO!" I screamed.

Suddenly there's a loud bang and a loud scream that echoed to the rooftop.

Kaitou Kid POV

This scream...No doubt it's sound like Aoko! Fuck it, why she's here?!

I quietly walked downstairs and saw the gun is near by the child's head and Aoko kept sobbing...This...This...Is no doubt that this child is my daughter!

My eyes grew wide in fury, how dare they?!

NO ONE CAN DARES HARM MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!

I grabbed the card gun and shoot at the man who was holding the gun.

"What the—?!"

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Gunfires and I dodge the bullets...For some reason I feel pain..I realized one of the bullet went to my arm. OH SHIT!

"Are you alright mister?" Aimi asked hopefully.

"I...I'm fine." I mumbled weakly and then passed out.

The next thing, I knew that I wasn't with Tantei-kun..I was in hospital! Oh shit!

"Where am I?" I asked, looking quite weak.

"You are in the hospital."

Oh great.

"O-Oh...Who are you?"

"You dickfucker! It's Nakamori Aoko!"

Well shit. Doesn't she know my identity!?

"Oh...Okay..." I stammered.

"You are Kuroba Kaito! And you are known as Kaitou Kid, the legendary master of the disguise!"

Conan POV

I smirked through the window.

Hmph, seem like that my job is done..

I walked out of the hospital, and then walked to my house that I haven't been used for years.

I opened the door knobs.

I sighed gloomy.

I walked upstairs and go on my room.

I walked to my bed.

I put my glasses off, and opened the dusty window and look at the moon rising.

I sighed in boredom.

I get my phone out and then look at the messages that I got.

I have one message from Ran it says:

 _Shinichi? Where are you? I saw the news..Are you alright?_

 _\- Ran_

I sent and text to her it says that:

 _I am fine. I went to Kid heist..Right now, I am at my house._

 _\- Shinichi._

I sighed and closed my phone and put it on my dusty desk.

Suddenly I felt Like I have been watched.

I look outside again and no one was there.

For some reason, I have bad feelings about this.

To be continued..

* Certainly

** I'm fine

EDITED DATE: 12/8/18 11:13 PM

Author note of 2018: Jesus this chapter is about 4,370 words long! New record!


	6. Shinichi Goes To Hospital

I don't own Detective Conan! It's rightfully belong to Gosho Aoyama-Sensei!

* * *

This chapter have been edited on December eighteen and thirty 2018. Started at 5 PM and then ended on 12:40 PM.

Summary, after the accident with Kaitou Kid, Shinichi went home peacefully until he felt someone is watching him. He have a bad feeling about this...

Conan POV

Suddenly I felt someone thinking pleasure to kill me, I immediately gasped in horror I immediately turned around and no one was there.

Shit, this is the fifth time in this week...

I sighed in disappointment.

"I wonder what the fuck is going on." I whispered under my breath.

Suddenly I felt a huge cut on my shoulder and I noticed there blood leaking out.

I frowned, I didn't feeling any touch or anything else that would cut the skin.

I shrugged. It's not important anyway.

I walked straight to Ran's house.

I knocked the door of Ran's house.

"Come in!"

Jeez Ran you shouldn't let people in without hearing what their coming for...I thought with a sweat dropped.

I opened the door and then use my left Schwurhand near by my head in greeting.

"Yo, Ran! It been a while!" I smiled.

"Con—Shinichi! Where have you been? I know it's only been week since I last saw you!" Ran scolded.

"Err...I'm sorry?" I guess Ran isn't used to Conan is really Shinichi! I thought with a sweat dropped.

Suddenly Ran's phone buzzed and then Ran pick it up irritatedly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ran! No long have seen girl! Wanna come over? You know...Between women and women?"

I see you haven't change your pushy and ambitious personality Sonoko. Trying to get Ran to court someone instead me? Bastard...I thought irritatedly with a vein popped on my forehead.

"Oh!" Ran look amused and then look quite annoyance as Sonoko encouraging her to married someone else. "Sonoko I thought that I told you that—"

"—Is there a man with you? Oh, oh, oh! I hope that you took your birth control pills!"

Ran and I blushed in embarrassment.

"S-S-SONOKO I—!"

"—Oh! Your telling me that you guys have sex?! Did you wear that sexy underwear and bras that I sent to you? Oh I hopes so!"

"SONOKOOOOO YOUR EMBARRASSING ME!"

Sonoko howled in laugher.

Ran paused and then look at me with a can-you-help-me-because-this-girl-is-on-fire look.

I shake my head and mouth to her saying 'I don't know dammit'.

Ran sighed.

"Sonoko, I'm still a Virgin—." I choked and try not to chuckle hysterically, but I managed to give a few snort. "—I'm still planning to be, I'm still waiting for Shinichi to come back. And yes I can come over, do you mind that I can bring a _friend_ over?"

I immediately stop dead and then give a WTF look, which Ran ignored.

"Sure! Is it a man?" Sonoko teased.

"SONOKO!"

As if Sonoko pouted and then sighed over the phone's speaker.

"Fine..."

"Tsk. I will give you a hint, it's a person that you known for years."

Oh what the hell?! This surely will get Sonoko's attention, but what. The. Hell!?

"Ooh! I love hinting game! See you there Ran!"

 _Beep._

"Ran—!" I started, but obviously cutted off by Ran.

"—I know dumbass, I'm isn't stupid enough to lie to my friend unlike you did _dipshit_."

"HEY! I lie to you to protect you from being killed or worst! Being captured!" I shouted.

"After you did reckless things."

"HEY! Don't be such an ass!"

"EXCUSE ME!?"

I stammered and then I look like a deer that have been caught in headlights.

"I-I-I'm sorry Ran."

"Hmph."

I grunted as I felt a cold chill that went through my spine.

"Shinichi?"

"Sorry. I just have a feeling that I have been watched." I chuckled nervously.

"A...Stalker?"

I shakes my head. You need stop watching these stupid movies/shows Ran.

"No way."

"Ah...Okay..." Ran said, not sound so sure. "Let go to Sonoko's house."

I nodded.

"Hai."

"Get prepared detective-kun, you got a lot of explaining to do." Ran teased.

"RAAAAAN!" I shouted while closing my eyes in frustration.

"Hai hai hai." Ran mocked said and then giggled.

There is a vein popped on my forehead in anger.

'So, this is the price that I must paid for Kami? Well fuck you all Kami-teme!' I yelled in my thought.

Suddenly I clutched my shoulder where the cut from and then wheezed harshly.

"Shinichi?! Are you coming?!"

Suddenly the pain stopped.

I sighed in relief. I haven't felt this pain in ten years since I last took the pill that temporarily make me regrew up as Shinichi Kudo...

"I'm coming!"

We left Ran's house and then go to Sonoko house.

At the very moment when we are there, the mansion is huge then I expected to see.

H-holy shit...I thought, looking quite surprised.

Ran smirked at my face and then snort loudly until I glared her. After giving a glare to her and scoffed at me and then ring the doorbell.

"Coming!" Sonoko said.

I put a cap on and then a voice changing choker.

As Sonoko opened the door, she put a confused face as she look at me.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

I stammered until Ran give a glare.

I chuckled nervously.

"Uh um, well, you will in a minute or two. I will talk _all_ about it inside."

"O-okay."

We entered Sonoko's mansion.

"Oh hey Ran!" Makoto said with a smile on his smile.

"No long have seen Kyogoku-kun."

"So who is this?" Sonoko and Makoto asked at the same time.

I sighed sarcastically.

Sometimes, I _hates_ to reveal my secret that mostly like someone's knows the truth about me and forced to sacrifice their lives for me, just like that boy from six years ago. He knew my secret, but when the Organization found out and captured him and tortured his mind to apart and then drive him into insanely dangerous and then eventually killed by a FBI. But now the organization is gone, right? No one will captured my friends and tortured them into insane or permanent psychosis. For some reason I got a bad feeling in my gut something bad is going to happen to my life forever.

"My name is Kudo Shinichi. About ten years ago, I was poisoned by a man and that poison supposed to kill me, but a there's a side effect that de-age me ten years younger. The alias that you known for ten years is, Edogawa Conan." I declared.

Sonoko and Makoto gasped.

"In Tropical Land...That was my last sighting as Shinichi Kudo before I was critically poisoned as I was laying down and I felt like that I am dying. My journey ends there as Shinichi Kudo and the birth of my alias." I said and then told them almost all about my journey being Edogawa Conan and the Black Organization.

"So...You are really have been with Ran after all those years until ten years ago..." Sonoko muttered breathlessly and then chuckled dryly. "I'm such a fool to see."

I frowned. It wasn't her fault, it's mine.

"Promise me that you two will keep it a secret." I said with a serious look.

They nodded.

"You can count on me Kudo." Sonoko said in determination.

Suddenly my phone rings, I grab my phone and look at who is calling. My eyes widened a little.

"Pardon me." I said.

I walked out of the room and click the button to open the call.

"Hey Kudo-kun."

"Hey Shiho, It's been a while."

You see after that final battle between the Black Organization, Shiho chosen to take a APTX 4869 and regrew up again as age 18, she is in a America right now along with a trusted FBI. We haven't talk for weeks now.

"Yeah...I know it been a while since we last spoken. Kudo-kun, do you have any problem lately after you leave America to Japan?"

"Uh." How she know that?! "Yeah, I got a feeling that I'm being watched. Why you asked though?"

"' _Watched_ '?! I _have_ a lot of problems lately too. Do you think it about Black Organization?"

"What?! Impossible! We saw those bastards got under arrest!" I chuckled dryly.

"B-but what if there more?"

I stunned.

"Yeah you could be right..."

"I'm scared Kudo-kun. I don't want to be _Sherry_ again nor _ever_."

"..."

"W-well don't be, I promised you; I will capture those peoples that are stalking/watching us. I will sent them to _hell_."

"Geez. I hope you're right, after all you are that famous Detective of the East."

" _Former_ Detective of the East." I corrected.

"Yeah yeah."

"Is there anymore questions?"

"Oh wait! How Mouri-san doing?"

"Well...She really did changed for the past ten years, she found me and 'mistaken' me as Kudo Shinichi. I have no choice, but tell her the truth..." I said. "Japan really have changed over ten years. No one is worried about the former high school teenage detective that went missing over ten years."

"Ah...How are the Detective Boys going?"

"Err...Ayumi-Chan quit ten years ago as you and I gone missing. Now I think she have rejoin it once again. However Genta and Mitsuhiko haven't changed a bit," I said dryly.

Shiho chuckled like she wasn't surprised about it.

"Typical of them. How about Inspector Megure?"

I stunned for a moment and then changed the subject quickly.

"Aah nothing new about that old man."

"Uh okay. Anyway, I should get going...Bye Kudo-kun!"

"Bye..."

 _Beep._

I sighed.

I leaned against the wall and then begin to slide down slowly.

I really miss them...

Suddenly my vision blurred painfully.

I groaned in pain.

This couldn't be...

I thought about my cut earlier and then paled.

"P-poison?" I choked.

I fall into the ground, and then I tried to move, but I was temporarily paralyzed.

My eyes closed.

The last time that I ever remembered that I heard Ran screamed and then dialed 110*. Only a while later, Tokyo ambulance come.

I finally managed to say a few words before I collapsed.

"N-no hospital..." I mumbled weakly and then collapsed in ambulance.

Ran Mouri POV

"Sh—Conan-kun! Conan-kun!" I cried. The doctors and the surgeon took him away from me... _Again_.

I felt hopeless like that night when Conan-kun vanished without a single trace. I could've noticed Shinichi odd behavior...

I fell into my knees and crying my gut out.

Few hours later...

I saw inspector Megure come in.

I get up and then walked to inspector.

"What the hell happened?"

"Shin—err, my friend got poisoned, right now he's in emergency room. I said and point at the emergency red light.

"Poison? Could it be? A murder?" Inspector Megure said and then look at his suspicious looking partner.

"Possibly. Could we have a talk with him?" His suspicious looking partner asked.

"No!" I blurted out loud without a thought.

I gasped and covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"Pardon me." I said awkwardly.

"No? Tell me why?"

"Err...He have a bad looking?" I said awkwardly.

I want to kick myself for making my answer to be a stupid question that I ever heard.

"No matter about his look."

"A-and he's...Uh...Uh...Sick?"

"..."

"Uhm—!"

Suddenly, the emergency red light were off and a one of a surgeons come out of the room and walk towards me.

"Are you his friend?" One of a surgeons asked.

I nodded.

"Yes. My name is Mouri Ran."

"What's his name?"

"Err..." I said and then I thought one of my favorite author. "Gosho Aoyama."

"Okay, so his name is Gosho Aoyama?"

I grew impatient and yearning for the news for Shinichi.

"Is Gosho is a alive?!" I blurted.

"Hai. He is now stabilized. Luckily, we were able to get the poison out, but the real reason...Is his mind isn't _completely_ adult, and we also found a another odd poison...It's seem like it been in there for ten long years. Excuse me for my rudeness, but was he was born with it?"

I shake my head.

"No. He was poisoned ten years ago."

"Did you say a another poison?!"

"Yes...I'm sure that he'll explain to you. It's not my story to tell."

"Hai..."

A few days later...

Conan POV

 _Beep beep beep._

Eeeh?! A hospital?

I opened my eyes immediately.

"OH SHIT!"

"Heh. Seems that you're up." Ran smirked.

"Ran! The last time that I ever remembered—!"

—That you got poisoned? Well yes. Inspector Megure is here, but he didn't come in, I told him that when you wake up, he'll come in."

"Eh? Now?"

"Yes."

"Oh that's fantastic!" I said sarcastically.

"Inspector, you can come in!"

The door opened.

"Alright, you go get the ca—." Megure stopped talking and then look at me with some odd expression.

"Surprise..." I smiled nervously.

"K-Kudo!" I frowned. He never said that to me before. "What the hell!?" Megure yelled.

"Shh!"

"Sorry...Tell me what the fuuuuuuuck have you been?!"

"Well...I was sick!" I lied.

"Really. If your sick you could've told me ten years ago."

"I tried to tell those _baka_ polices, but they won't believe me."

"I see..."

"And Inspector don't tell that I'm here."

"But the report—!"

"Makeup your own."

"You know it is a illegal! I could've been fired!"

"Or I will make you regret it."

He gulped.

"What the heck happened to you?"

"Ran. Please leave the room."

"But—!"

"Now."

"Hai~"

Ran walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Well?" Inspector Megure asked.

"You know...I lost everything. My detective honor, my friends, and my graduation. Ever since ten years ago. My life will never be the same again. Ran is no longer my Ran. Megure, It's time for you to move on without. After all you did well for the past years without me."

"But—!"

"No...Just pretend."

"…"

"You see, my journey ends here."

"Kudo..."

"Inspector, I have been thinking about leaving Japan."

"What?!"

"I know, but there's no serious case anything. Japan have changed after all."

"But..."

"I know, that culprit is after me."

"What?!"

"Inspector, I'm going to life the culprit into the one of the _hell's_ trap. You can't stop me."

Inspector Megure smirked and then cackled.

"I can't?"

"Huh?" I put a confused face. "Whatcha mean?"

Inspector smirked playfully and unleashed his killer instinct.

I shivered.

"Kudo Shinichi, I have found you~!"

I stunned.

"Y-you cannot be..!"

Inspector Megure smirked like a madman and then get his gun out and then the gun pointing at me.

I managed to speak out before I was damned.

" _Fuck_."

Inspector—no the culprit—grinned at me and then pull the trigger.

 _Bang!_

I collapsed.

No way...Those bastards is here!? It couldn't be!

The Black Organization?!

To be continued..

* Means, 911 in English.

The author notes,

I know, this is chapter got to be the most dramatic thing in Wattpad history. xD

See ya!

Words: 2,608


	7. Shinichi Gets Kidnapped Part One

I don't own Detective Conan! It's rightfully belong to Gosho Aoyama-Sensei!

* * *

THIS CHAPTER HAVE BEEN EDITED IN 2/16/19

Summary,

When Shinichi was fatally poisoned by unknown culprit who 'attempted' to kill him, he was rushed to the Tokyo Hospital! When the culprit who poisoned him is one of the Black Organization! Shinichi Kudo have been kidnapped by them!

Hattori POV

" _What_?!" I yelled incredulously. "Kudou got kidnapped?!"

Entire Osaka police stared at me in confusion.

I sweat dropped.

"Ha ha! I meant to say k-u-r-o! The ninth son!" I chuckled nervously, lying through my teeth.

I walked out of the room and then walked somewhere private that no one could listen to me.

"How could yer be sure?" I asked hastily.

"I was knocked out!" Ran protected. "Before I collapsed, I saw two men in the black! I swear to your bloodline's name!"

I stunned and my eyes grew wide in horror.

This couldn't be...We saw the Black Organization got under arrest! I hate to admit, but it could be possible...But _how_?!

"Hattori-kun? Hello?"

"Ran-san, where are ya?! I'm comin' to Tokyo immediately."

"Ah. I'm at the Mouri Agency."

"Okay! Whatever ya do, don't leave until I arrive!"

"Hai!"

 _Beep._

I ran one hand through my hair, further disheveling it in panic.

 _Fuck_ , how the hell this happen?! I hope you are alright Kudo!

Conan POV

I groaned in pain and opened one of my eyes and then open another. I saw a puddle of blood on the floor.

Oh what the hell?

I tried to move, but my arms and legs won't move an inch. My vision cleared and then I realized that my arms and legs were brutally stabbed. T-this...Oh hold the phone where's the hell am I? How in the world that I am here?!

I heard footsteps and it's getting louder by steps by steps.

My heart was beating quickly by seconds. I gulped.

I've only heard one word from them...Oh my god.

They said, 'Ran'.

Hattori POV

I can't believe it's been ten years, since I last come here...Man this Agency have grown old over the years...

I walked to the door, I sighed, then I knocked the door.

"Come in!"

'Ahou! Don't let anyone come in without seeing them!' I thought as my eyes were twitching.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Hehhe! Is that yooou braaat?" Kogoro slurred drunkenly.

A vein popped on my forehead and then trying to calm myself instead of struggle him to death for calling me a 'brat'.

'Ahou drunkard.' I thought irritatedly. 'Isn't that obvious that he won't change with that stupid drunkard habits.'

"Yup. That's me." I said calmly, not loosing my temper.

"Whyyy are yooouu heeerreee?" Kogoro asked drunkenly.

"Geez! Dad! Don't drink these nasty alcohol!" Ran scolded.

My eyes widened, this scene...Remind me of that day from ten years ago...

I smiled slightly.

Kudou yer wrong, Japan haven't change a bit.

I walked to Ran and whispered to her without Kogoro listening to us.

"Did ya tell your dad that Kudou got kidnapped?" I whispered.

She sighed quietly.

"No I really didn't, but you think I should?"

"Hai! I need Tokyo and Osaka police to help, but I admit that I also need your dad to help since he is a former judo champion. Also we need to tell them, that Edogawa Conan is Kudou Shinichi." I said calmly. "You won't mind call the Tokyo police department to come here, and I'll call Osaka police department come here too. Sound good plan?"

"B-but Shinichi didn't want to reveal his identity..." Ran protected. "I don't want to betray his trust!"

"Well, you have to betray his trust. This is emergency, Kudou got kidnapped by his possibly an enemy. There's a chance that he will be dead within hours or days. I'm sure that he is waiting for the rescue. Now...Do you want to save Kudou?"

Ran look away and then sighed softly as she nodded slowly.

"Yes. I want to save him."

"Good. Now call the Tokyo police department."

"Mochiron*." Ran nodded.

I turned around and then put a extremely serious face like I'm going to war.

 _You had declared war, O.B_ **.

Twenty minutes later..

The Osaka and Tokyo polices come in.

"Eh? What the hell is going on Hei-Chan?" Otaki asked, frowning.

"Feel free to sit down or stand. We have a grand case that might take someone's life away."

Almost everyone lend forward in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Inspector Megure asked politely.

"Kudou Shinichi have been captured."

" _What?_ " Megure asked incredulously, blinking twice.

"Let me explain more clearly: Kudou Shinichi had been captured, from the deadliest, hazardous, organization that can hold a _record_ of killings and thieves even a assassin."

"Jesus! Then that blood from ten years ago —-!"

I cut him off with a serious look on my face.

"— Let's me tell you the reason why Kudou Shinichi went missing after Tropical Land ten years ago. This is a long story, but I will try to make it a little shorter since we don't have a lot of time."

The polices nodded, yearning for the truth.

"When Kudou saw a suspiciously looking man that he meet earlier during the roller coaster murder case. He knew that something is off about him, so he left Ran and promised to her that he'll come home later, however Ran tried to follow him because she knew that she won't see Kudou again. Meanwhile, Kudou spying them, he saw an illegal trade, unfortunately for him he didn't see a man that's walking behind him. Kudou realized what's going to happened, he tried to take a run for its, but unfortunately it's too late for him. One of a man in the black hit him on his head and knocked him out. They couldn't killed him, because they're afraid that the polices will hear the gunshot. Instead of killing him, they tried a new poison that's called _APTX 4869_ known as Sliver Bullet, on him. Kudou fall unconscious after they left, while being unconscious a extraordinary effect happened, instead of killing him it reverse his original age and then eventually he look like seven years old from ten years ago. He made a quick decision that will changed his life forever until he dies, the name that's you are extremely familiar with: Edogawa Conan!"

"No _fucking_ way..." Megure gaped and then groaned and cursed to himself stupidity. "I can't even imagine that I didn't noticed that! I meet Kudo-kun when he's seven years old and then ten years later, his age got reversed to age seven and I barely noticed! I'm so stupid to notice!"

I sighed dryly.

"I know. Even though he's shrunken, he moved to Ran and her father that is formerly known as 'Sleeping Kogoro'. Flash forward to the day from ten years ago he vanished without a trace. He went to the America to defeat the Black Organization alongside FBI and I. It's seriously took him ten long years to find the Black Organization base. He successfully managed to defeat the organization and under arrest them...However yesterday afternoon, Kudou got captured by them. I believed that we have a day or so to rescue him...I don't think that they're feeding him, as his teenage form, I suspect that he might not going make it, due to so many experiment in the past when he tested the temporary antidote so many time, and it's slowly decreased his lifespan and health. It's getting dangerous every time when he take it to regrew his original age."

"Shortened his lifespan?! Why the _frack_ that he didn't tell me!? That stubborn bastard!" Ran yelled.

I laughed nervously at Ran's ill temper.

"T-that why you called us?" One of a Osaka police asked, stuttering.

"We can save Kudou and under arrest those nutso kidnappers."

"What about the kidnapper's base?" One of a Tokyo police asked.

"Well...With a luck, there's are three abandoned place. Three of them possibly have a kidnapper base." I said, holding out three fingers.

"Huh. Not bad for a Detective of the West." Someone said.

 _Oh shit...This voice...It's couldn't be.._

"The Phantom Thief and the Master of the Disguise have arrived." Kaitou Kid announced with a tone when he first take a grand appearance every time when his heist starts. He get his hat and bow like a fine gentlemen.

"Kaitou Kid!" I yelled out in shock.

Everyone in the room look completely gobsmacked.

"My, my, you must be thinking that 'what the actual hell is the legendary Phantom Thief is here!?' you wanna know why? I owned Tantei-kun my life, he saved my life, so I'm going to reply him back." Kaitou Kid said.

"I-I see." I stammered. _Why I wasn't informed about this Kudou?!_

"I'm going to help you guys to rescue him. Please lower your guns." Kaitou Kid said.

"Do what he said."

" _What?!_ Are you nuts!? We are trusting that thief who stolen millions of jewels?!" One of the police yelled. "He made my life a _hell!_ "

Kaitou Kid smiled.

"Tsk, watch your language officer!"

The officer give a finger to him.

"Oi!" Kaitou Kid pouted playfully, and then his face changed into serious. "Speaking of theif, tonight I am not a Phantom Thief, I am Phantom _Hero_."

"Beside he's perfect for my plan, he is the master of the disguise." I added, the polices expression changed from anger into thoughtful.

Inspector Megure groaned.

"I swear don't make me regret this choice, but I admit that he is right about being the master of the disguise and he might be useful for saving Shinichi." Megure grumbled.

Kid smiled proudly. "Indeed I am!"

I give a small smile. "Alright we have every one here, my plan is..."

Conan POV

Oh my god...They said 'Ran' that couldn't be...Are they planning to threaten me and using Ran as a hostage? I begun to panicked as I thought deeper at 'what if'.

Only a few seconds later, I shook my head at my foolishness.

That can't be. I can't jump into conclusions, how foolish of me, however I just need to confirm it that I'm right or wrong...I hope that I am wrong that though...

I looked around hastily. There's gotta be a way to move forward, nothing really impossible to do.

I bit my lip. Think, Shinichi think!

I closed my eyes as I think all about the tricks that I learned when I was 'temporarily' in FBI to hunt down those bastards who shrink me and ruined my damn life. Suddenly I got a idea, but it's seemed stupid enough, but do I have a choice?

I gently put my chain on the floor and move slowly.

Five (or ten) minutes later..

I finally got near by the door, and I look at two strange man in the black.

I stunned in shock and started to hyperventilating.

What the hell?! That can't be Gin or Vodka! I saw them got under arrest...Wait...Come think about it back then...

Flashback

"It's over Gin!" I yelled.

Gin snarled angrily. "Who are you brat!"

I smirked and my glasses flashed white. "Huh? I'm not surprised that you don't remember _Gin_ , but that doesn't matter to me after all it's been ten years since we last meet." Gin narrowed his eyes, he doesn't like the tone that I'm speaking. "I am Kudo Shinichi, a detective."

Gin's eyes widened a little and then raised his gun wnd pointing at me. "Impossible, I saw you die along with that untraceable poison that traitorous _Sherry_ made! You stupid detective brat!" He roared and then smirked triumphantly. "Too bad brat, you are going to be dead within a _second_ brat!"

I shrugged like I don't give a damn with a smirk on my face. "That's true...But you made a huge foolish mistake _Gin_."

Gin frowned a little, but narrowed his eyes and slowly pull the trigger.

"This is FBI! Gin, the member of the Black Organization, you are under arrest for a illegal organization, smuggling, illegal trade, and serial killing!"

"Shit!" Gin cursed and pull the trigger of the gun, but someone from the FBI crowd noticed right away and shot the gun out from his hand. "Fuck!"

I smirked triumphantly. "Aha! I have been waiting for decade for this moment."

Gin growled lividly. "You son of a bitch!"

When the FBI under arrest Gin and other Black Organization, expect for Bourbon and Kir since were the spy of the organization, but oddly that Vermouth wasn't here. I guess I will leave to Jodie-Sensei to find her. I saw Gin turned around and glanced at me with a cruel smirk.

My gut suddenly have a bad feeling.

End of flashback.

I gasped in horror.

Shit! That smirk — did he planned this all the long?!

I look at small rusty window and stared at sky's color. It's color of blue and pink, like the color of the sunrise.

It's seem like it's five o' clock in morning..

I look at pink cloud.

Ran...

Suddenly, my vision blurred.

I collapsed.

Hattori POV

Huff...Huff...Damn...Seemed like Kudou is not here...Dammit...This is the last one...Where the hell are you Kudou?!

I groaned.

Wait the minute...

I look at the sky and realized that the sun is rising.

Oh crud. We are running out of time..

Oh wait...Come think about it..That thingy that Kudou wears all the time...

Aha! I need that tracking glasses, so I can able to track Kudou.

But...Professor is in America...

Ahhhh! Dammit! We are running out time!

Suddenly, I saw a woman who have yellow haired..That can't be...

Vermouth!?

Vermouth noticed my expression and she chuckled.

"Long time, no see...Detective of the West." She said with a wicked grin on her face.

I clutched my fist with a fury look.

"Vermouth.."

To be continued..

* of course.

** Short Name For, Black Organization.

Author notes,

I deeply apologize for a short chapter!

I will try to make it longer next time!

Bye!

Words: 2458


	8. Shinichi Gets Kidnapped Part Two

Summary,

When Kudo Shinichi Have Been Captured By suspicious Man in Black! Suddenly, Hattori Saw a woman who has Yellow hair...Vermouth have Appeared!

Hattori POV

" Vermouth..." I growled.

" No Worries, Gin Isn't Here. " Vermouth Smirked.

" Then, Why the hell that you are here...Vermouth?! "

" ...I thought you knew about it, The Great Detective of the West. What a Pity.." Vermouth Smirked.

" Shut the hell up, Lady. "

She chuckled.

I growled.

Man, I wished that, I can kick that Lady butt and tell me where is Kudo..

" Well? Any guesses, Detective of the West? "

" Hmph..I am not going to answer that—. "

Wait the minute, If she here...She could've killed me right now.

I thought about Vermouth and Black Organization.

That couldn't be..

" You..You..Betrayed them. "

" That Right, I Have Betrayed Them. "

" T-Then Why?! "

Suddenly, Vermouth Give me a Murderous Glares.

I Gasped in horror.

" Seem, I have no choice.." She shrug.

" Huh? " I got confused.

" When, That Night from Three Years Ago...I ' accidentally ' Killed the Boss's Son...Screw that Man..after All, He Deserves It. I have Betrayed the Boss's trust and other Black Organization. " Vermouth Laughed Bitterly.

" ...Then, why are you here? " I asked.

" I heard that, Silver Bullet-kun have been captured by Unknown enemies. I can only guide you to your Friend... "

" _Unknown enemies_?! "

" It classified Information. "

" Classified? Then, Take me there! " I demanded.

" Only one thing. "

" What is it Then? "

" All That I Want is Sherry. "

" Huh? "

Sherry? Don't tell me Vermouth haven't Give up on sherry?!

" W-What? I have no idea what are you talking about. " I lied.

" I see..You are not telling me. Liars are Liars..." Vermouth Shrug And with an evil Smirk.

I grit my teeth and pull my visor pointed backward.

This Lady..Is no ordinary Lady.

She Sighed.

" What a Pity..How About a Bet? "

" A Bet? " I asked.

" If I win this Bet, you give me Sherry. If I Loses, I will guide you to Sliver Bullet-kun. "

" Hmm..Okay then, I am in.."

" Now, It too late to turn back now, Detective. " Vermouth Smirked.

" Ha, Don't you dare misunderstood me! I am a Great Detective of the West! " I Shouted.

" We will See about that, Detective. " Vermouth Smirked And Get Her Gun.

That Gun is, Colt Model 1908 Vest Pocket?!

Vermouth saw my face were pale and Smirked.

" Is This your first time seeing this Gun? No wonder son of chief police, doesn't know this Gun.." Vermouth Laugh Bitterly.

" Shut Up Lady! " I growled.

" Sorry. " Vermouth Roll Her Eyes.

" This bet already Begins. " Vermouth Smirked.

Inspector Megure POV

" Well? Is there any news? " I asked.

" Unfortunately, There no People or Kidnappers. " Police replied.

" Oh.." I said sadly.

Don't Give up Inspector! A voice echo in my head.

I Gasped and look around the crowds of police.

That voice..No doubt that is Kudo-kun!

I grit my teeth.

" Inspector, are you Alright? " Police asked.

I realized that, My face were pale.

" I am Fine.. I am just thinking about Kudo-kun. " I said.

" Inspector Don't Worry About—! "

Blam!

I Gasped in horror.

I turn around and run towards the sound of gunshot.

No Doubt, That sound is a Gunshot!

Hattori POV

I Gasped in horror.

That Sound...!

" Seems, The battle have begun. " Vermouth Smirked.

" You Bastard! " I Yelled.

Vermouth laughing Bitterly.

" If you want to save your Friend, You need to Beat me! " Vermouth Laughed Bitterly.

I saw Kazuha and Ran laying down and Unconscious.

" Kazuha Ran! You Bastard, What do you want from me!? " I Yelled in Angrier.

" I told you Once Before, I want Sherry. " Vermouth Said.

I Quickly Changed the subject.

" You Said I need to beat you..Right? "

Vermouth Stares at me for moments And Laughed softly.

" I heard the rumors that You are Kendo Champion Right? " Vermouth said.

" ...Yes. "

" Then, You Use Kendo, I Use Guns. Does that sound fair? " Vermouth Put a wicked smile.

I close my eyes for moments and then close them.

" Sound Fair. " I Glare Coldly.

Vermouth Toss me Shinai.

" Thanks. " I Grumbled.

" Alright...The Battle is going to start in Ten.." Vermouth Countdown.

" Nine. "

" Eight. "

" Seven. "

" Six. "

" Five. "

" Four. "

" Three. "

" Two. "

" One. "

I Ran Towards Vermouth and rise my Shinai, to prevent Bullets coming toward me.

Bang.

Conan POV

Next Thing I knew, I Wasn't at door.

I Groaned.

Suddenly, I Vomiting with blood.

Dammit...

I Noticed My stomach has Black Bruises..I Tried to move But, My body won't budge. I am pretty sure, That I have Few Broken Ribs..Oh..Great...

I Sighed.

I Notice There is a Rope on ceiling.

My Eyes Grew Wide in horror.

They are going to hang me?!

For Second I felt Hopeless.

I smiled weakly.

Seem, My Time is Up...

...Forgive me Ran...

Ran POV

I saw Sky were pitch black with Hard Rain.

I realized I am at Funeral. I notice that Shinichi's Mom And Dad is Crying And Sonoko.

What is going on?

I Opened the Coffin and I Gasped in Horror.

" _Shinichi!_ " I Screamed and burst with tears.

I heard a Voice Echoed in my Head.

" Sorry..Ran. It Time to move on without me.."

Suddenly, the scene changed to Tropical Land.

Suddenly I saw Conan and Shinichi. They are running away from me.

" _No_! wait! " I Screamed. I tried to Follow them but, It was too late.

I fell to my knees and Cried.

" Ran! Ran! Wake Up! " Someone Yelled.

I Gasped.

" Where am I? " I asked.

" You were Crying. " Hattori said.

" Oh..." I Said awkwardly.

I Notice Hattori has few Purple Bruises on his Arm and Leg.

I Gasped surprise, I grab His Arm.

" You Are Hurt! " I Yelled.

" Shh! I am Fine! "

I ignored him.

" For God's Sake! What the hell happened to you?! " I Asked.

" Well You See...I won the bet...All Thanks to Kaitou Kid.." Hattori Point at Kaitou Kid.

" A _Bet?_ What are you talking about? " I Gets confused.

" Do you Know Vermouth? " Hattori Asked.

" No. Why? "

" She is Aslo Master of Disguise, She is Highest Rank in Black Organization. "

" The Highest Rank in Black Organization?! "

" Yup, You Met her Couple time. You Known her as Sharon Vineyard And Killer in New York. "

" Oh...Wait the minute, how do you know About Shinichi New York Case? "

" Oh! Erm...Kudo Told me. "

" Oh. "

" She Aslo Knew Kudo Identity. "

" What?! "

" Don't Worry, She chose not to Betrayed him. "

" Oh, Thanks God.." I sigh with a Relief.

" Now, Vermouth is leading us to Kudo. She know where is Kudo is. "

" She Knows!? "

" Yeah, Somehow..."

Suddenly Vermouth Stopped walking.

" We are here, We are only ten feet away. I thought, It would be grateful if we stopped here. " Vermouth Smirked.

" Don't Forget You Are going to prison after this.. " Megure Growled.

" I Know, I know. But Been Warned Inspector, We have Two Minutes Left or Kidnappers will Hang him. " Vermouth Warned.

" _Hang?!_ Attention Tokyo and Osaka Police, We are going to surround the building! " Megure Yelled at Osaka And Tokyo Police.

All Police Nodded And Get Their's Guns.

My Heart Beat went fast.

Shinichi!

" I am Coming too! " I Said.

" B-But Ran-Kun—" Megure Stammered.

" I am Going Save Shinichi! " I Yelled.

" O-Okay. " Megure said.

Conan POV

One of man in Black pull my hair.

" You time is up..Detective. " One Of Man in Black said.

I Grit My teeth.

" Y-Y-You Are going down...B-Bastard. " I Said.

One of man in Black laugh mockly.

Then, They get the rope and tied up together and wrap around my neck.

" One Little Jump..Then you go to Heaven.." One Of Man in Black said.

" In Ten.."

" Nine. "

" Eight. "

" Seven. "

" Six. "

" Five. "

" Four. "

" Three. "

" Two. "

" One. "

They Push my back.

I closed my eyes.

Farewell Ran...

Few Minutes Later...

I Opened my Eyes.

Huh...? I'm not dead?

I realized that Ran Saved me.

I Smiled Weakly.

" T-Thanks...Y-You R-Ran.." I Smiled weakly. I Touch her cheek suddenly, My Vision gets Dark. My Hands fell to Ground.

To Be Continued...


	9. Eight Years Later

Summary,

After being rescued, Shinichi Has to go Hospital _Again_...But, Will Shinichi Survives?!

Ran POV

" Shinichi! Shinichi! " I Yelled.

" Ran-Kun, is Kudo-Kun is alright—? " Megure Gasped.

" Nick, Call ambulance immediately! " Megure Shouted.

" H-Hai! " Nick Said.

" This is 110*, What is your Emergency? "

" Please sent ambulance immediately, a Young Boy is lying down here and..Dying! "

" Right Away, Tell me where is your Address. "

" It 3472 Western Tokyo Street. " Nick Said.

" Alright, We will be there in Two Minutes. "

Beep.

" Shinichi...Shinichi! " I Sobbed.

" Ran-Kun, You Carried Kudo-kun's Back And I will Carried his shoulder. In one Two And Three! " Megure Shouted.

" Shinichi..." I Sobbed.

We Carried Shinichi down and wait for ambulance.

Moments later...

Wee...Woo...Wee..Woo!

" I am going Ride with Shinichi in ambulance. " I Said.

Ambulance's Door Shouted.

" The Pressure is getting Low! We need to get to hospital _Fast!_ " One Of ambulance helper said.

The driver nodded without a hesitation.

" Alright, Three, Two, One Clear..! One more time! On three, Two, One, Clear! "

Moments later.

My Heart Nearly Stopped.

Shinichi Isn't Breathing!

" Shinichi! Shinichi! " I Cried.

By the time we arrived at the hospital, Shinichi Went To emergency room.

" Shinichi...Oh God, Please don't take him...Please! " I Prayed.

" Where is my Son?! " Someone said.

I Realized That voice is Shinichi's dad. I quickly ran to him.

" Ran-Kun! Where is my son? " Yusaku said.

" H-He is in Emergency room..." I Cried.

" What happened to him?! " Yukiko said.

" H-He was Kidnapped by Black Organization, T-Then He was Hanged...It was my Fault! It was my fault..." I Sobbed.

" _Kidnapped?!_ " Yusaku And Yukiko said at same time.

" Y-Yes.." I Cried And gets hiccups.

" ...Oh what I have done.." Yusaku said.

" Yu-chan, This wasn't your fault.." Yukiko said.

" We could've left him, Then he didn't have been shrunken! " Yusaku Yelled.

While, Yukiko And Yusaku gets argument, I fell to my knees and cried in Darkness.

Shinichi...You Baka..

Someone POV

After That Day, All Japan Went Chaos...And Shinichi wasn't waking up.

After One month later, Haibara Becomes the world Famous Scientist.

After Two Month later, Heiji And Kazuha got Married.

Two in half month later, Vermouth Have escaped from prison and never been seen again.

The Detective Boys, Graduated High School. Also, They Never saw Edogawa Conan Again. They are still Looking for him Seem they haven't give up yet.

Then One Years Have Passed, I Give Up Of waiting for Shinichi...He Seem never going wake up. Then, I Got Married And Have Children. I Never Tell Them About Shinichi..Until One day in Seven Years.

Ran POV

" Yukio, You forgot your lunchbox! " I Yelled.

" Oops..Thanks for your remainder Mom! " Yukio Said.

" Sheesh.." I Grumbled.

Suddenly, The Phone Rings.

" Hello, This is Ran. "

" Are You Ran Mouri? "

" Yes..? "

" You need to go to hospital, Your Boyfriend Have Awakened. "

I Stopped Talking For Moment And My Eye Grew in Shock.

" Mom, are you Alright? " Yukio said.

I Snapped out of it.

" Yes, I am Fine and Yukio We Need To Hospital. " I said.

I Pull Yukio Arm And Ran Out.

" Mom?! What is going on?! " Yukio Yelled.

" ...It my Childhood Friend..Sorry Yukio I Didn't Tell you.." I Sobbed.

Suddenly, Yukio Saw My Tears.

" M-Mom? " Yukio Stammered.

I Ran to my Car And Rush To Hospital.

" Where is Shinichi?! " I Yelled at Nurse.

" On your left—. "

" Thanks! " I interrupted.

I ran as fast as I could.

Then, I saw Shinichi.

" S-S-Shinichi..." I Stammered.

Shinichi turned around and smiled.

" No Long have seen Ran. " Shinichi Smiled.

I fall to my knees and Crying.

Conan POV

" R-Ran Why are you Crying?! " I Stammered.

" Um, Sorry for interruption..Who are you? " Yukio said.

" Huh? " I said.

Ran Stood up and walking to Yukio's back.

" Erm, Shinichi...This is my Son Yukio. " Ran blushed.

" Your Son? " I said.

I saw Ran's left finger and wearing a ring.

My Eyes Grew in surprised.

" Y-You are Married..For how long? " I Stammered.

The room went silent for moments.

" F-For eight Years, Shinichi You were in Coma for eight years, Due on Major Injures. " Ran Said.

" For eight Years? " I said.

" Yes..Japan Have Changed for Past Seven Years. " Ran said.

" ...I See...So, Great Detective Of East Have been forgotten? " I mumbled quietly.

" But Shinichi I am so happy that you are awake.." Ran smile weakly.

" Ran..I am so glad that you are not hurt.." I Smiled.

" Shinichi.." Ran said.

" Ran..." I Smiled.

Suddenly, I Collapsed.

I see...Ran got married. I maybe Should Leave Japan For _Good._ Since, Detective of East have been forgotten..Ran..

A Few Day Later..

" Alright, You are Healthy to go. " Doctor said.

" Finally! " I Stretch My Arm And Walk Out the Door.

I put my cap on and my Conan Glass on, So No one can recognize me.

I walked to my old house.

It brought me memories about my old life.

I Smiled.

And Turned around and walked away from my house.

I walked to beach and watched Sunset.

" Thanks You Ran.." I Muttered.

I look at my watch And look at Time.

It been eight Years...This Moment Of my life _Ends_...

I Turned around and take a last look at sunset.

" I Loves you Ran, But It time to move on..." I Smiled And Walk To Park.

By the time I got there, I saw a Boy who have brown hair and blue eyes. I realized that he is Ran's Son.

" H-Hey Yukio, Why are you out so late? Ran probably getting worried and sick about you. " I said.

He saw me and Gasped in surprised, then his face went dark.

" I don't care.." Yukio Mumbled.

" Yukio, Don't Tell me you Ran Away..." I Muttered.

" Shinichi-niichan...Tell me why Mom didn't tell me anything about this...I want to _know!_ " Yukio Cried.

I Stopped Talking For moment.

Ran..Why didn't tell him..

Moments later I finally spoke out.

" If my deductive is correct...She wanted Protect you..." I said.

" From What? " Yukio asked.

" Well It happened about Eighteen Years Ago, I was Poisoned That Poison made me shrunk to seven years old. I didn't tell Ran about what happened until Eight Years Ago. An Enemy Have declared war. Then, I have Been Captured. It brought Dangerous Journey to Ran then, She tried to rescued me but, It was too late...But, Luckily I survived...But, I was all Beaten Up it took seven years to heal my body..." I said.

" An Enemy declares war? " Yukio asked.

" Yeah, we have won the battle. " I Smiled.

" Hey, I heard some rumors about Detective Of East..Why they said that, That Area is already been claimed. Do you know about it? " Yukio asked.

I Chuckles softly.

Seem they haven't forgotten about me.

" Yes, I do know about it. " I Smiled.

" Tell me, who is it? " Yukio said.

" Eighteen Years Ago I was Unbeatable Greatest Detective Of The East Until, I Suddenly Vanished other words, never been seen again.." I said.

" _Unbeatable_? Have you ever Battle The Detective Of the West? Who won? " Yukio asked.

" Well I won, Come think about it, How is Hattori doing? " I asked.

" You Mean, Mom's Friend? Well..They Married Eight Years Ago...Hattori is most famous detective in Japan! " Yukio said.

Ha..Ha..I knew it.

Suddenly, Someone Screamed.

" AHHHHHH! SHE IS DEAD! SOMEONE CALL AMBULANCE! " Someone Yelled.

I Sighed.

" Hey Yukio, please come with me. We have a Case. " I said.

" H-Hai. " Yukio Nodded.

To be continued..


	10. Shinichi's Last Stand

Summary,

Ran got tired of waiting for Shinichi and then got married. Until, Seven Years Later Shinichi Have Awaked. Shinichi's life will never be a Same again...

Conan POV

I ran to the beach and saw a lot of people is looking at the dead body.

" Excuse Me! Please, I am the detective! " I said while I am moving people to out the way.

" A-A Detective? " Someone asked.

" Oh my gosh, he look so familiar! " Someone said.

" Oh my god, you are so right! Who are you Detective? " Someone Asked.

I Sighed.

Seems, I have no choice..

" Kudo Shinichi, A High School Detective. " I said.

" Oh my god! You are That High school detective from Seventeen Years Ago! I didn't heard the news! " Someone exclaimed.

" Me Too! " Someone added.

I Groaned.

" Ladies..." I Grumbled.

" Oops...Sorry.." Someone apologized.

I bend down and look at dead body.

Look like she Drowned..Wait the minute..I moved her hair away from her neck. I saw a wire, No doubt..She Seem was struggled. And time of death was about, twenty or twenty five minutes ago..

A moment later..

I Look at beach wave and suddenly, I heard a weird sound.

Someone some reason, I am bad feeling about this..

" What the hell? " I Muttered.

I turned around, Suddenly I heard a Gun Click.

" Shit! " I Cursed and I Quickly Guard Yukio.

" Shinichi-niichan? " Yukio Said.

" Shh! Yukio, Don't make a move. " I Ordered.

I look at crowds of people Suddenly, I saw a shiny object...it look like a Gun..

..Wait the minute..a Gun?!

" There! " I Yelled.

Someone Saw me and realize that I notice theirs gun and Quickly escape.

" Wait! You are not going anywhere! " I Yelled and chased them.

While the Culprit is running they point me with theirs guns.

My Eyes Grew Wide in surprised.

No doubt.. that gun is M1911 pistol.

I heard that is a single-action, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, recoil-operated pistol chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge..If I recalls correctly..The Muzzle velocity is about, 253 m/s. I am sure The Weight is about, 2.44 lb (1.105 kg).

I realized their hands is tumbling..No doubt it, This is their first time using a Gun.

I chased them until the beach Deck.

" S-Stay Away..Or I will shoot! " Someone said.

" Then Shoot me. " I smirked.

Theirs Eye Grew in Shocked.

" H-How could someone want to Die?! " Someone said.

I Smirked.

" Do You Know, I cheated to my death twice. I Lost my life twice. After All..It my Eternal fate. I don't Care if you shoot me but, my heart belongs in this world. This is all about being a Detective! " I Yelled.

The culprit kept hesitating until he dropped his gun to ground and fall to his knees and sobbed.

" Oh God... what if I done.." Man Cried.

Something is bothering me..Something is wrong..This Feeling..

One Minute Later..

Suddenly, I heard a gun click.

I Gasped in horror.

A Blackmail!

This Man is Black—!

" How, Foolish you disobey me...Now..I Shall Kill you! " Someone said behind me.

" W-Wait! " Man cried.

" Too Late. " Someone Smirked.

Then, Gunfire...I Ran in Slow motion and move man out of the way and I tried get out of the way, but it was too late..A bullet went in my arm and I fell to Sea..

I tried to swim but, My left arm won't pull the water pressure.

Shit...

My vision gets a little blurry.

I saw some red water..

Suddenly, I have some flashbacks about my childhood memories.

I Smiled with tears.

Seems my time is up..Farewell Ran...

I took my last breath.

The sea push me down to the bottom of Sea...

Someone POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Twenty four Hours have passed since, Shinichi's Body Drowned To Sea...The Police search and search..but, his body was never been found no matter what they search...It couldn't been found...

Until, One Day..

Young boy POV

" Huh? Mama, What is that thing in the wave? " I asked.

" I don't know, Dear. " Mom said.

" I check it out? " I begged.

I put a puppy Eyes.

" Alright.." Mom Sighed.

" Yay! " I Smiled.

I ran to wave. I saw a That he has pale skin and a dark brown/black hair with a cowlick in front and distinctive tuft in the back.

" Huh? " I got confused.

I Notice, There are a lot of red on sand and waves.

I got a bad feeling..

" Mama! " I Cried.

" What is it?! " Mom Ran Over to me and saw a dark brown/black hair with a cowlick in front and distinctive tuft in the back.

Mom Gasped in Horror.

" Kouki, Stay Back! I am going call ambulance! " Mom Said.

I did what she said.

I look at her face, her expression is very Shocked..

I never seen my mom so shocked..

Suddenly, a Man Moved And said something..

Conan POV

" D-Don't Call...Ambulance..." I said weakly.

" B-But you are hurt! " Lady said.

" I'm...Fine.." I said.

" B-But—! "

" No. " I Said.

" Fine...At least can you tell me what is your name? " Lady asked.

" Name..? My Name..? " I asked.

I Sighed.

I Closed my eyes and then opened them.

" I'm Sorry, I can't Remember. "

Lady Gasped in horror.

" Cannot Be...! "

To Be Continued..


	11. Amnesia

Summary,

After Being Shot, Shinichi's Body Drowned To Sea And Never Been Found...Until One Day, A Young Boy Saw A Man That has, pale skin and a dark brown/black hair with a cowlick in front and distinctive tuft in the back. However, Our Great Detective Of the East have amnesia!

Conan POV

" Amnesia?! " Lady said in Horror.

" _Amnesia?_ " I Asked and getting confused.

" A-Are you sure? Please think again.." Lady said.

I closed my eyes and think hard.

And Then, everything went Pitch black.

Suddenly, I saw a girl who has Brown hair and her hair is straight and hip-length, tucked behind her ears with short wavy bangs over her forehead. For some reason, She look very familiar and...Why she is crying?

" Shinichi... _Shinichi!_ Come back! " Girl Shouted with tears.

Shinichi, is that my name?

Suddenly Scene Changed, I saw Man that has dark brown, spiky hair and dark brown skin. He Aslo look familiar too..

" Kudo...You Baka..Come Back or, your Girl will keep suffering. " Man said.

Kudo...? Is that my last name?

Suddenly Scene Changed Again, I saw Man has dark brown hair with fringe that ends just above his eyes, but the rest of his hair is covered by a white top hat with a blue ribbon band. His right eye is covered by a white monocle that has a dangling green charm with a white clover imprinted on it. The Outfit consists of a white suit jacket on top of a blue shirt with a red tie and white dress slacks. For some reason that, my Blood is boiling with excited and angrier.

" Tantei-kun, I'll be waiting for you to come to heist.." Man said.

Tantei? I am pretty sure that I heard that name before...but, When..?

Suddenly Scene Changed, I saw a woman who has wavy auburn hair at mid neck length.

" Kudo-kun..Please, Make out alive.." She said.

Suddenly Scene Changed Again, I saw myself in reflection of mirror.

" W-Who are you? " I Asked at Mirror.

" Just a Great Detective. " Mirror replied.

" _Great Detective?_ I Mean, Why I am here? " I asked.

" You'll need to figure it out..The Great Detective Of the East. "

" _The Great Detective Of the East?_ " I Muttered.

" If you want to figure it out, all you need to...Think. "

" _Think?_ " I asked.

" Yup. "

I Closed my Eyes.

Suddenly, I Saw all of my memory about the past.

I saw, a girl that has Brown hair and her hair is straight and hip-length, tucked behind her ears with short wavy bangs over her forehead.

And, I saw myself.

I Noticed there a huge clock, I realized that I'm in London.

" You're a troublesome case, you know! With these unnecessary emotions entering me like crazy... Even if I were Holmes it is impossible to solve! The heart of the girl whom one likes... How can one accurately deduces that!"

Scene Changed.

" Why did you save me? " Serial Killer asked.

" Is a reason necessary? I don't know why you would kill someone, but as for saving someone...A logical mind isn't needed, right? " I said.

Scene Changed.

I saw a man that has dark brown, spiky hair and dark brown skin.

" In detective work, there's no winning or losing...there's no being superior or inferior...That's because...there is always one and only one truth. " I said.

Suddenly, I opened my eyes.

" I-I Remember...! " I Muttered.

The Mirror smirked.

" Okay then, Who are you. " Mirror Smirked.

" I am Kudo Shinichi, I _Once_ was Great Detective Of the East, Known as The Savior of the police force. " I Smiled.

" Correct. " Mirror Smiled And Vanished.

I Sighed and Turned around.

I need to go back...Or, I will be trapped in here forever...

I Need To Leave _Now!_

Suddenly, I awoke up in hospital.

I Saw a same lady and her son sleeping on chairs.

I Smiled.

I look at window and saw a bird. Suddenly, my jaw dropped. I never seen Spoon-billed Sandpiper..I-It very rare species.

Wow, This is my first time seeing this bird.

Then I Smiled.

I Noticed the city building is different from Tokyo.

Holy Crap! Where the hell am I?!

I Gets Up And Rush To window and then, Opened Them.

I look all around Building and signs.

Suddenly, I look at Sign and it said, Hotel Yokohama Camelot Japan.

My Eyes Grew Wide in Shocked.

No way..I'm at Yokohama City!?

This is about 39.7 km away from Tokyo!

How the hell I got here?!

To be continued...


End file.
